


Senior Year

by Ayorinde34



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayorinde34/pseuds/Ayorinde34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first day of Fall classes for Korra and while balancing school with a relatively hectic life is normally a walk in the park, the new Professor on campus may just make her senior year a bit more difficult- if not more interesting.<br/>Rated M for language and future smuttyness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since the moment I found out about this site, I've been a consistent avid reader. I fell upon the inspiration and figured it was time to try my hand at this. Let's see where this story goes.

People with large backpacks hustling and bustling about. Large crowds huddled around the campus maps. I swear if someone bumps me one more time, I’m throwing my hot tea all over their face. Its the first day of fall classes. I’m in my senior year, so I know my way around, but I still find myself lost in a sea of people. Just as I’m about to walk across the last bit of the parking lot, a car zooms past, damn near smearing me across the pavement. I must say however that it was a nice car. It’s a brand new Satomobile painted a dark crimson red. The engine purred as the driver accelerated - either trying to hit or avoid me - and were it not for the fact that I nearly died, I would have complimented the owner. Oh well, probably some douche dude.  
I make my way over to “The Tree”, a central spot where my friends usually meet. I see my best friend Mako standing under it, looking like the dark brooding bad-boy from a corny teen movie, but I can’t help but feel at ease when he comes into view. Mako and I were once a couple, but after a very difficult few months, we mutually decided that perhaps friendship was better for us. Not to mention I found out that he was more keen to playing for the other team if you catch my drift. I wasn’t upset or particularly shocked, he flirted with that Wu guy at the bookstore nearly every fucking day, but becoming friends was probably the best decision I’ve ever made as he has become one of the most trustworthy people I know. His brother Bolin sits beside him, snuggled up with his girlfriend Opal. Their blatant PDA makes me want to puke and I don’t have the patience to break them apart just to say hello, instead I make my way towards Mako and in three strides he meets me halfway. At 6’ 1” he not only covers much more ground than I do, but his hugs are much bigger too. I’m greeted with his chest and I feel my blood pressure decrease immensely.  
“Good morning.” he says once he releases me.  
I respond with a whine-like growl. I’m not much of a morning person.  
“Tired?”  
“How’d you guess?” I say raising my tea.  
We have about half an hour before classes begin, so we walk around and peg where ours were, then continue on to basically wander aimlessly. We hang a quick right around a building and I walk into a handful of books… with very sharp edges I might add.  
Mako manages to slightly break my fall, and I hear apologies before I fully open my eyes to address my attacker. She’s crouched down to retrieve her fallen belongings, but when she lifts her head to meet my gaze I become very sure of one thing. If she hadn’t physically knocked me down, just the sight of her might’ve brought me to my knees.

She can’t be much older than me, she has me beat by a few years at best. Her black hair is pulled back into a high tight ponytail, exposing her thoroughly blushed cheekbones. Her complexion is that of sweet condensed milk and smooth as hell. What caused all of my airways to collapse however were the beautiful emerald eyes shielded behind black thick rimmed glasses. For a brief moment I wonder why she didn’t opt for contacts, but I decide that I like this much more. It took strength to pull myself from her eyes, but I needed to see more. I travel down to her mouth, and find lips of a wonderful size and shape coated in red lipstick. My weakness. I can’t bear to look any more as my need for oxygen becomes apparent, so I train my eyes to the floor to locate my missing tea.

“Looking for this?” I hear from a velvet voice foreign to my ears. I take a deep breath and look up to the outstretched arm holding my blue thermos, and it looks like this woman keeps getting better and better. I must compliment her style, for she is a sharp dresser. Her outfit was nothing elaborate, but the sheer simplicity of it is what caught my eye. She sports a long sleeved white dress shirt with a high waisted black pencil skirt that went no further than an inch above her knee. Long legs end in a pair of glossy black pumps that honestly could’ve been worn to a club as well as an interview. Her earrings are simple silver slivers and her bracelets matched. I’ve actually seen plenty of other students on campus dress like that, but no one ever looked this good in it. I give her one full once over, half because I want to make sure she’s okay but half because I have just realized that she is the true personification of something out of a fantasy in my head. I don’t know how long I stared, but I knew I needed to say something.  
“Thanks.” I croak out as my fingers gently graze hers.  
“Sorry again.” she apologizes, and then she's gone.  
“You alright?” Mako asks, bringing me back to Earth.  
“What? Yeah, I’m fine. No. No I’m not. Did you see her?” My speech returns with a gusto.  
“Yeah, she was something.”  
“Yes indeed.” I reply, still very much in awe.  
We continue to walk and talk, though most of the talking came from Mako. I hear and reply to everything he says, but my mind is stuck on that girl. A vivid image was branded in the forefront of my thoughts with a hot iron. 7:50 am came soon enough, so Mako and I say our goodbyes and go to our respective class buildings. He heads to math and I head to Sexual Psychology- it fills my last psychology requirement, don’t judge- as if I really need to be thinking about sex right now. Or as if I’m not thinking about it enough already. I make my way around the corridor and again, I see her. This time she's not slamming the wind out of me as she's about 30 feet away, but the sight of her still leaves me breathless. She's huddled over a map looking every direction, a scene I’ve viewed a thousand times today. Before I can even consider leaving her to find her way, my feet carry me to her- hopefully not at any more speed than a casual walk. I expect to be unable to speak again, but my vocal chords deceive me and a confident voice is projected.  
“Lost?” I ask.  
“Oh, um, hi again. How people find their way around here is a mystery to me,” she lets out a slight chuckle.  
“Where’s your class?”  
She reads off the name of the building from a folded piece of paper.  
“Looks like we are in the same building, how about I just walk you there?”  
“Sounds good to me,” she replies with a shy smile. “I’m sorry again about earlier. I should've looked where I was going.”  
“It’s okay, I’m fine.” I smile at the floor, unable to bring my eyes to hers again. She leaves me no alibi however.  
“You lose something down there?”  
Shit. I look up at her, determined to overcome. “You didn’t hit me that hard, I promise. I was just… startled.”  
We make our way into the building and I expect her to split off into one of the rooms along the hallway, but when we get closer to my class at the end of the hall, my hopes start to bubble. I’ll admit that I was already looking forward to seeing her in these halls in the mornings at all, but to have her in my class would be… quite distracting honestly, but wonderful. I feel her eyeing me subtly, probably curious like me to see if we were in fact classmates.  
“So unless you too are in sexual psychology, I think you may have missed your room.” I silently pray.  
She waves her the piece of paper like a flag, “Sexual psychology, room 134.” she says with the first real smile I’ve seen. Her painted lips reveal stark white teeth, straight enough to give rulers a run for their money. Instead of attempting to gurgle out some kind of reply I reach for the door handle and give it a twist. We enter the room together and find damn near every seat taken. Had I arrived when I planned to I would've had a better seat selection, but I also wouldn't have run into her, therefore my disappointment is short-lived. A single desk in the front beckons me forth and while I would’ve loved to sit near her, it looked like I would have to admire from afar today. We share a nervous smile, but when I turn to sit at the desk I realize that she hasn’t searched for a seat herself. In fact she set her pile of books on the nearby professors desk to my left. A black hole began to tear through my stomach, and when she picks up a marker and wrote her name in beautiful cursive on the board, it nearly swallows me whole.  
I. Am. Fucked.

“Good morning class. I am Professor Sato, and here is your first assignment.” Class groans collectively. “Oh trust me, you’ll like this.”  
“Oh dear” I think to myself. I glance around the room a couple times, still trying to piece together the thousand pieces that my brain just shattered into.


	2. Chapter 2

I’m about to get up and try to join in on a group of when I notice her standing right in front of my desk. She smiles and let’s the assignment slide onto my small desk.  
“I’ll be participating in this exercise as well, just so it’s fair.” She whisks back to her desk with the extra papers and whips out a pen to start her own. It's not until she looks over the top of her glasses and smiles at me that I realize that I had been staring blatantly, so I tear my eyes away and focus on the paper in front of me. I’ve got to get it together, I tell myself. She's not even flirting with me. Is she allowed to flirt with me? No, stop. She’s your teacher and subsequently one of the few things keeping you from graduating with your degree if you fuck this up. I shake my head free from the idea and glance down at the paper in front of me. It’s the first day, so this is a small icebreaker assignment. I read the intro at the top and have to hold back a chuckle.

‘Welcome to Sexual Psychology. This semester we’re going to be discussing many topics that are going to get pretty awkward at times. Middle school sex education awkward. This assignment is supposed to be simple and fun just to get you in the headspace of what the next few months will be like. Ask your partner the following questions and answer as adequately as possible. Don’t worry about crudeness or content. Everyone here is an adult.’  
Need to know:  
When the class has finished, the papers will be traded around the room and read aloud by another.  
Once the exercise is finished I will personally shred every paper, so do not fret your secrets are safe.  
To keep this from getting too uncomfortable, please leave the assignments anonymous.

I look down at the first question and nearly choke on my own saliva. ‘What is your sexual orientation?’ Son of a bitch, this is going to be a lot harder than I expected. I stare at the question for a while, letting the conflict in my head unfold. It was anonymous, so why not? In my best handwriting (ergo chicken scratch) I wrote: bisexual. A sigh of relief escaped my lips when I lifted my pen. Whether or not it was just piece of paper, this was my first time admitting the truth to anything or anyone else other than myself.  
Looking onto the next question I was equally as stunned as the first time. ‘Describe the girl/boy of your dreams’. In fact I look up and around the room to see if anyone else looks as dumbfounded as I am. Thankfully I see confused looks all over the room, except for one person. Professor Sato seems as calm as ever, I mean yeah she did write the damned thing, but still.  
I look back down at the paper, now daunted by its presence. I bring the pen down to the page, the words coming to me faster than I can record them, but I stop in my tracks. Instead of going into great detail about whatever I originally thought was the answer to this question, I decide on another answer that is just as accurate, if not more so. ‘At this moment, she’s teaching this class.’  
Not all of the questions are terrible, one asks simply for your age. However the more squirm-worthy questions get progressively worse. There were only 15, but they were the most intrusive things I’ve ever been asked. For example: ‘What was your greatest sexual experience?’ and ‘Does size matter?’ and ‘What is usually your favorite part about a persons body?’  
I feel like a nun committing heresy. Though some students came in late we are generally a small class, exceeding no more than about 25 people. Professor Sato came back to the front of the class when it seemed that everyone was finished.  
“Alright everyone, crumble up your papers as best you can. On three, chuck them across the room.” She confidently says before creating a snowball out of her own. The class followed and soon the room was a small war zone. I throw and catch and dodge until a single thought steamrolls into my mind. Sato’s paper. My eyes dart around the room, hopelessly thinking that by some chance I can figure out which of these projectiles belongs to the teacher, only to notice that hers is still in her hand. My eyes travel, slowly, up to her eyes which dart around the room with unbreakable focus. She must be looking for the perfect moment to throw hers in so that it gets lost in the commotion. A few fastballs knock my concentration though, and before I know it Sato calls the class to attention.  
“Everyone have a paper?” Various responses echo within the room before I notice that I in fact do not have a paper of my own. I scan the floor in search of one and a voice several feet away comments that some accidentally landed under the teachers desk. I walk over to her desk and reach under to retrieve the few strays, tossing them to those who were also left without one. Upon returning to my desk however I notice one crumpled ball on my desk that I was sure was not there before.  
“I’ll take that one if you don’t mind.” Sato’s voice startles me once again, so instead of attempting to put together what most would call a sentence, I simply place the paper in her hand. Her fingers brush mine again and in briefest second that our eyes meet, I wonder if she felt what I felt. Korra get your ass back in your seat. I hear my subconscious scold me. Still, I can’t seem to understand how this one single paper made its way onto my desk. We unravel our papers and one by one read aloud every answer on each. As we give information, Professor Sato records the information on a diagram on the white board. Sitting in the furthest left seat, I am the last to go.  
“And your name is?” Sato questioned me.  
“Korra.” Smoothest answer I’d given all damn day.  
“Okay Korra, read your answers aloud for me.” Here we go.  
“1, Bisexual, leaning towards women. 2, I’m looking right at her.” I paus at that to chuckle. It's the first answer of its kind, aside from my own and- Oh shit. My eyes trail over the room nervously, for I havn’t heard my own answers yet.  
“Go on Korra.” The command comes out more like a purr from the gorgeous professor.  
“Sorry, number 3, yes, size does matter and for both genders. Number four, age 24.”  
I continue on reading answers swiftly. Whoever this belongs to is one bold motherfucker. I have to suppress a reaction when I read the question pertaining to dominance in bed. It said, and I quote, “I like to run the show, but there’s nothing in the world that turns me on more than being overpowered.” What's most nerve-wracking is that none of these questions are even gender based, leaving it a complete and utter mystery as to who they belong to. I finish up with question 15: If you could have sex anywhere, where would that be?  
“Number 15, this classroom. Teachers desk.” Sweet sprits where is this person? That's the same exact answer I have. I look up to Sato who wears a smug grin as she turns to the board to record yet another answer. My previous panic is restored, because now all but one person has heard their own papers, including Sato, except me. There is only one person left. As Sato straightens out the paper in her hands, an inferno creeps up my neck to my ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh the cliffhangers that are life...


	3. Chapter 3

“Number one, bisexual. Two,” Someone shoot me. Professor Sato chuckles a couple times as a small blush taints her cheeks, “At this moment she is teaching this class.”

And I’m dead.

“Well thank you, I’m flattered.” She directs her attention over the class, but when her eyes meet mine I almost feel like she knows I wrote it. “Number three, size matters only if it’s too small.”

That earns a chuckle from the class.  
“Number four, age 21. Well you’re not too young for me, that’s for sure.”

There’s that fucking smile again. This woman is tearing me apart and doesn’t even know it! Or does she? After that it was very hard to pay attention to anything she said. Not like I didn’t know anyways. She wrapps up the class after handing out a syllabus to every individual student, double checking to make sure she knew their name. She got plenty of them right and dismisses them one at a time. Of course she had to start at the opposite side of the room though, leaving me as the very last student. She drops the paper on my desk gently.

“Here you go Korra.” My name sounds so good coming out of her. It's like she’s known me for years.

“Thanks professor.” Keeping responses short and curt was the only way to have a conversation with this woman.

“Again, I’m sorry for earlier. I’m sure I left you with quite the bruise. I feel like I at least owe you lunch.”  
Did she just as me out to on a date? No, she asked you out to lunch you dunce. Keep it in your pants. Stupid conscience.

I shift into full reverse. “No that’s fine. I’m alright.”

“No no I insist. I must admit that I have ulterior motives. I just moved into this area and I don’t know what food is good around here. If you think you would really hate getting lunch with me that much then I’ll gladly take a suggestion though.”

She shrugs slightly as she packs her belongings. While I sit glued to my desk like she held me at gunpoint.

“Umm no I’m sure lunch would be great but,” Think of a reason not to, think of a reason not to! She can’t know what you’re thinking about her, “I have practice in half an hour actually so no time.” A sigh of relief escaped me. Being trapped in this room with her and 24 other people is hard enough. A private lunch may actually put me in my grave.  
She may have said okay, but her face told another story. She actually looks… disappointed? She’s beautiful and beautiful people tend to have beautiful friends. What the hell could she want with me? I’d never find out if I said no, so why not?

“I finish at 3:30 though. Think you could settle for a lunch-ish dinner?” My conscience looks up from her magazine with a disapproving glare.

“I can work with that. Is there some place I should meet you?” she asks as we walk back up the hallway to the front of the building.

“I’ll meet you right back here in front of the building. No sense in forcing you to get lost.”

“Okay, see you later Korra.”

We part ways, and I decide that this class may not be so bad after all.

I grab a quick snack on the way to practice, having forgotten my lunch on the kitchen counter. I take my last few bites of my apple and head up into the team locker room where I'm greeted by none other than my lovely team. I’ve always loved sports, but Track and Field makes my heart sing. I was good at almost every event (I left the long distance alone though) and in the last three years I’d obtained the nickname Avatar for my versatility.

“Korraaaa!!!!” The majority of the girls team chime in unison. I walk up to the front of the room where I make my usual captain speech.

“Hello everyone and welcome to the first day of Track and Field practice!” I shout in excitement. Cheers and whoops erupt from the girls. “Now I know we are several months away from season, but the greatest improvements are made in the offseason. Train hard now so that when season comes you will be ready with no regrets. For many of us, this is our last year and this season means everything to us. However that doesn’t mean that the rest of you with a year or more left should slack up. Work hard and the reward will make the whole thing worth it! Let’s get changed and get out there. We stretch as a group and then we’ll split up based on event.”

I hop down from my imaginary soapbox and open my to my locker to change clothes. Opal, who’s locker is next to mine, slaps me hard on the back. “Great speech. I think its going to be a great season.”

“Thanks Opal. It’s nice to see your face disconnected from Bolin’s.” This earns me a glare.

“Whatever Korra, it’s not like you couldn’t have that. Guys throw themselves at you, and so do girls.” My head snaps up at the mention of girls. She said it in a hushed tone, but the idea of the whole team knowing just terrifies me. Sure there are gay girls on the team, I just wasn’t ready.

“Who said I wanted any of that?” I ask defensively.

“Yeah and who in their right mind would sacrifice themselves for that?” Another voice chimes in. I don’t even have to turn around to know who it is. If the vicious tone didn’t give her away then the rude comment did the trick.

“Let’s not make this yet another difficult year Kuvira.”

To say that Kuvira is a pain in my ass would be an understatement. I’ve known Opal for years and Kuvira was raised by Opal’s parents too, only instead of becoming friends we became rivals. After years of being in school together, we separated for high school, only to wind back up in the same college under the same scholarship. Go figure. In a way she balanced me, she pushed me when I couldn’t push myself and I probably did the same for her. It made us both better, but friendship was never really an option.

“The only person it will be difficult for is you Korra.”

“I don’t doubt that. Takes quite some work to consistently kill you in every event.” I smile and flex my biceps. She rolls her eyes and storms off. As mean as she wants to be, she can’t beat me, and that's all that matters.

“You two are insufferable.” Opal shakes her head as she ties her laces.

“Hey, she asked for it.” I grab my blue spikes.

“So what are you doing after practice?” Opal asks, “I was thinking maybe Narooks?” I jump up at the idea, but wince when I recall my lunch with Professor Sato. 

“I would, but I have a lunch to go to.”

“A lunch? With someone other than Mako Bolin or me? Please don’t tell me you’re secretly dating Kuvira or something.” I feign puking noises, earning a hearty laugh from Opal. From there we leave the locker room and go right out to the track. The boys team are already out and ready to start stretching.

“Finally we can start!” Sighs the prettiest boy I’ve ever known.

“Hey Tahno your hair is fucked up.” I say as I pass him in the stretching line. His hand immediately shoots up to smooth it down.

Stretches take about 15 minutes and then we split into our respective events. Being a multi-event competitor such as myself makes practice quite strenuous. I have to work on starting blocks and sprints with Coach Su, throws with her sister Coach Lin, and jumps with Coach Tenzin. Each of them requires the same amount of intensity and no matter how tired I am from the previous hour long workout, I have to give them 100%. Then once all of that is over, it was off to the weight room with Coach Bumi and lastly ice baths with Kya. Each of these coaches were some of the top Olympic athletes of their time, so I am always honored to work with them.  
I stepp into the cold whirpool and in minutes I wamcompletely numb from the torso down. At that same time, one of Kya’s assistants Jinora massaged my shoulders and back. A loud moan escapes my lips when she digs into my right shoulder blade, which holds all the tension from shotput, hammer throw, discus, and javelin. Being versatile is a gift, but the price I payis surely equivalent.   
“  
Especially tense today I see?” Jinora comments, pressing deep into my tissue.

“Yeah I guess I’m a bit wound up.”  
“Something bothering you?” she asks. I think of the lunch I have to meet Professor Sato for in 45 minutes.

“No, just first day jitters you know?”

“Sure, whatever you say Avatar.” How that girl always knew when I was lying was a magical mystery to me.

It’s saved my ass more than once too. I told her I was fine during a massage and she knew I wasn’t telling the truth. Upon further investigation, it was discovered that upon throwing that day I had hyperextended my elbow and torn a vital ligament. Were it not for her intuition, I might’ve never been able to compete again.

“Just be careful Korra.” Her advice seems quite general, but she always knows what to say.

With that I dry off and speed walk to the locker room to shower and change. I glance at the clock when I step out of the showers and kick into overdrive. I only have 15 minutes before I'm supposed to be halfway across campus to meet Sato. I resort to pulling a comb through my hair a few times and donning my adidas sweatsuit. I'm still pretty wet from the shower, so I skip putting on a shirt and just zip up the jacket instead. I'm hopping on one foot towards the door desperately trying to get my other shoe on and as soon as I fee my heel connect with the sole of the shoe I take off.

I didn’t want to arrive all hell out of breath so behind the corner of the building I double over in attempt to catch my breath. Practice took everything out of me. I had to set a good example for the newbies and shut Kuvira up and please all of my coaches at the same time. Otherwise known as hard work. I turn the corner to meet Sato, but suddenly all the shyness comes rushing back. I mentally slap myself for being so afraid. She seems like a nice person, no reason to get all high school crushy about her. I brace myself with a deep breath and walk right up to her. Her back is turned to me, so I tap her arm gently.

“Hey Professor. Ready for that lunch?”

She jumped and turned quickly to face me. “Oh hey Korra, you startled me.”

“I guess we’re even now.” I joke.

“I suppose so. I’m guessing you just got out of practice. What sport do you play?

“I’m on the Track and Field team.”

“Oh! Okay. I heard a lot about the team here before I came. Isn’t there someone called the Avatar or something?”

“Ah right, um that would be me.” I say as my hand comes up to rub the back of my neck.

She pauses for a second, like something has suddenly stolen her attention, “Oh that’s you? You’re pretty good then?”

“You should ask my coaches that. They’d give you a wonderful opinion about that,” I say sarcastically. “I’m good enough to attend here though so I’m happy with that.”

“Wow, a star athlete and humble too. Nice.” She finishes that off with a wink that nearly makes my already weak knees buckle. “So how about we take my car? Unless you drove too.”

“No I practically live on campus so I don’t need to drive, your car it is.”

With that we we're on the way to her car. The walk is relatively quiet. She observes her surroundings, no doubt because they are all new to her, and I observe- well, her. When we get to the parking lot, I slow down greatly since I don’t know which car is hers. I am shocked when she stops at the Satomobile from earlier.

“You own this car?” I practically yell.

“Yes, I do.” Sato replies with a confused tone.

“Well I suppose you do owe me this lunch.” I laugh as I climb in her car.

“And why is that?”

“You almost ran me over earlier.”

“Oh spirits I am so sorry! I was looking at the building trying to see if I was at the right one. I didn’t see you.”

“It’s okay. I was actually expecting you to be some jerk guy. I am pleasantly surprised to know that it was you.” I smile at her, because it was entirely true. Her green eyes look right back at me, and a few moments pass before she sticks her key in the ignition, causing the car to roar to life.

“So where are we going?” she asks.

“What are you in the mood for?”

“Hmm any good noodle places nearby?”

“I know the perfect place. Head out of the garage and go left.”

I think I expected Sato to drive slowly since there are people everywhere and speed limits are posted in multiple places, so when she reverses out of the space and executes a sharp turn out of the garage I'm caught off guard to say the least. What did I sign myself up for?  
We're flying down the freeway when I watch Sato reach up to her perfect ponytail and yank the tie loose. Long hair spills out like a jet black curtain which she ruffles for a few seconds. Then the glasses come off. Finally with a flick over her right shoulder she places her hand back on the steering wheel and my heart rate skyrockets. I’m not sure if it’s because we are going about 85 miles per hour or because she just became 10 times more beautiful than before, and I didn’t think that was even possible. I’ve been caught staring once again only this time she turns to face me, completely unfazed by the traffic zooming by.

“Take a picture, it lasts longer!” She yells over the loud engine with a full-toothed smile. Her voice is full of joy and doesn’t even sound like the teacher I had for class just a few hours before. Her excitement is so profound than it infects me immediately and soon I’m smiling just as much as she is.

“Take the next exit and make a right!” I direct her. “You’ll see it on your right on the corner.”

A few moments later and we were pulling into parking at none other than Narrok’s, the best noodle joint in the city. I purposefully beat her to the door so I can open it for her. The place is packed tight but I spot one booth left and ask the host to seat us there. Admittedly we are sitting very close, so close that if I relax too much our knees will touch, but I don’t mind it one bit. Sato doesn't seem to care much either, because the first thing that comes out her mouth is yet another playful command.

“Loosen up, you look like you’re about to meet the president. We’re not on campus anymore and I’m not your professor.”

I release a breath I was unaware I was holding and my shoulders drop with it.

“Better?” She asks with that cute smile again.

“Much better,” her smile is contagious and I’m returning it before I know.” Before I can make any other conversation, the waiter drops a couple of menus in front of us and asks what we would like to drink.

“What wines do you have?”

Wine? It’s 4pm and this woman wants alcohol?

“We have various Merlot’s and Pinot Grigio’s.”

Well shit Narook’s, didn’t see that coming.

“I’ll take a Merlot,” she says to the waiter, but then her gaze shifted to me, “may I order for you?”

“Uh sure?” I reply because I definitely didn’t plan on that.

“Make that two then. And a couple glasses of ice water too please.”

“Sure, may I please see some identification?” he asks politely.

“Really Jason? I had my twenty-first birthday party here. You served drinks until your shift ended then drank with us.” I sneer, frustrated that he would really force me to dig out my wallet and present my ID.

“I know Korra, but its protocol. I could get fired just for not checking.”  
I roll my eyes and show him after Sato flashes her own. He nods and whisks away to retrieve our drinks. This woman is full of surprises.

“So I’m guessing you don’t have anymore classes today?” I question lightly.

“Actually I have an engineering class at 6:30 but the buzz will wear off by then.” She casually waves her hand in the air as if she’s just mentioned the color of the walls.  
I’m not sure which intrigues me more, the drinking before a class (and in the middle of the day) or the fact that she teaches both a Sexual Psych class and an Engineering course. I decide to focus on the latter.

“How on Earth do you go from Sex Psych to Engineering?”

“Well I’m on campus to teach the engineering course-” the waiter returned with our wines and asks if we are ready to place our orders. Sato has yet to glance at the menu so I choose to repay a kindness she showed me only minutes ago.

“May I order for you?” I hold out a hand keeping her from lifting her menu, a smile dancing on my lips. Her answer comes in the form of a smile. I turn to Jason, “The usual.”

“No problem.” and he’s gone again.

“So you were saying?” I prompt her as I reach for my glass.

“Right, I am on campus to replace the Mechanical Engineering professor who retired recently, but I found out that a psychology position was also open. I have degrees in both fields so I went for it. It looked fun.” She shrugged and took a testing taste of the wine. After an approving face she proceeded to down a third of the glass in three big gulps.

“I hope I’m not that much of a bore to be around.” I mumble mostly to myself.

“No, oh spirits no I’m just a little wound up. I’d hate to go to my next class as a bundle of nerves you know?”

“Yeah that makes sense.” I say taking a long sip of the wine. It’s sweet but there’s that unmistakable taste that alcohol has. It’s wine, duh.

“Besides, it’s really difficult to work with cars and engines if you aren’t ready to have patience with them. Took me at least a month to build my car and that was after years of practice and all the patience in the world.”

My head snaps up.

“You built that car?” I gasp.

“Yeah, it’s a bit of a family business.” she pulls a stray lock of hair behind her ear and drops her gaze down to her lap where she's wringing her hands.  
As if somehow I just reached a point of clarity, everything suddenly made sense. The car, the name (you would be surprised how common that last name is), and the fact that she is gorgeous all added up now.

“You’re Asami Sato.” It came out more as a statement than a question, because I knew that was the only person she could be.

“How right you are.” She tips the glass back again.

“Wow,” I sit back in my seat. “So you’re the heiress of Future Industries.”

“And you are the one of the best athletes in the country.” she retorts.  
I forget that I was voted into the top three athletes in the nation on ESPN a couple months ago. The heat rushed to my cheeks at her mention of it and I understood why she said it. “Ah, so that’s how that feels.”

“Exactly. Everyone knows me for who my father was. I assume everyone knows you for the athlete you are.”

“You are quite right.” I shake my head at the though.

I’ve kept a very tight circle since the Championships during my freshman year. I was amazed by how many people were fans of mine, only I found that it was the only thing they cared about. It hurt, but I learned. An idea struck into my mind. “I have a proposition.”

“Oh do you?” she asks, looking at me with almost sultry eyes.

“Just because I know who you are doesn't mean anything has to change. You can still just be Professor Sato and I’ll still be Korra, not the Avatar.” I look away at the mention of the name. It wasn’t always something I was proud of.

“I would like that, only with one revision.” She taps her chin thoughtfully for a moment.

“Suggestions are more than welcome.”  
She leans closer to me, causing my breath to hitch.

“How about outside of the classroom, you just call me Asami?”  
The intensity in her eyes is enough to shut down a city block. My eyes are locked onto hers, unwavering.

“I think I can arrange that.” It came out no louder than a whisper. I grin at her and she returns the smile.

“Two bowls of the usual, careful its hot!” Jason returns scaring the shit out of both Profes- Asami and I. We jumped apart at the loudness of his voice and only at that moment do I notice how close we were actually sitting. I dig into my noodles immediately, hoping that the temperature would hide the redness of my face. I don’t know what the rules are here or if there are any at all, but this wasn’t just some teacher student friendship. Not by a long shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Down the rabbit hole we go? I'll keep writing if ya'll keep reading. Deal?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what Asami's thinking through all this.

Asami:

I’m two glasses of wine in now and I’m definitely feeling it. I’m also feeling a muscular leg under the table, but I seriously shouldn’t be thinking about that. Except I’ve been thinking about this damned girl since 8am this morning. It’s been such a hectic day. First I can’t find where to park, then I can’t find the right building, then I find the right building only to be told to pick up a set of keys from a completely different building thus forcing me to walk all over campus with a pile of sharp books in my hands which end up being thrusted into the chest of single handedly one of the most beautiful women I have ever come in contact with. Now me and my wishful thinking self hope that maybe I can find her some other way and apologize for everything, only to have her in the front row of my class. Ugh.  
Don’t get me wrong, I’m not upset about it one bit. It’s just that she’s such a distraction. I got away with a lot in class today, but I don’t know how it will fair next time when I actually have to lecture. Every time I even glance in her direction I get caught up in her eyes or her arms or the way she scrunches up her face when she’s writing. The thought brings a smile to my lips. Korra is sitting less than two inches away, excitedly explaining something about a track meet she had over the summer and though I’m not a big sports person I can’t help but enjoy listening to her just because it makes her happy. I must look bored though because suddenly she stops and second guesses herself.

“I’m sorry, I must be boring you.” She raises her hand up to rub her neck; that cute nervous habit will be the death of me. Even through the jacket I can see her biceps bulging when she does it.

“Boring me? Not at all. I like listening to you talk about all of this.” I place my hand of top of hers and give it a small squeeze. The heat that radiates from her gives me chills.

“Well still, I want to know more about you too and that won’t happen if I keep blabbering away.”  
Oh boy, more about me.

“What do you want to know?”

“For starters, what do you think of the seaweed noodles?” She glances at my bowl, her eyes bulging when she realizes that its completely empty.

“I definitely understand why it’s your usual and I’ve already committed the directions to memory.”  
This earns a warm laugh from Korra, kicking my pulse into overdrive. Again I get lost in her icy blue eyes, unable to move. Korra blushes under my stare.

“What do you keep looking at?” She squirms a bit in her seat.

“I’m looking at you aren’t I? Or am I really that drunk?” I joke, hoping it’s not the latter.

“Oh, right. I just-,” she fails for a moment, thinking her words over and making that same adorable scrunched up face. “I don’t understand what exactly we are doing.” She eyes me skeptically. “I mean, yes we are out for lunch, but-“

“Should I not have asked?” I sit back in my seat, taking on a more professional regard.

“No I’m having a great time,” she takes a deep breath, “You’re beautiful and you seem so kind and funny and amazing so far and you could spend time with anyone you want and yet here you are on what might as well be a date with me.”

I didn’t see that coming.  
“So this feels like a date to you too?”

Tables have turned once again, now she’s the one caught off guard.  
“I, I guess yeah it does feel that way.” A blush creeps back up her neck to her ears.

“Well I just so happen to find you quite attractive as well, not to mention I owed you for earlier. As it turns out I could probably enjoy hours without end in your company.” Spirits this wine is making me bold. A buzzing in my pocket redirects my away though, and I nearly choke when I read the time at the top of the screen. It’s already 5:52pm.

“Holy shit I’m going to be late.”

“Why what time is it?” Korra asks. I turn the phone around to face her. “That is a wonderful picture, you look just like your mother. “

I whip the phone back around momentarily confused by what she means, smiling lightly at the last picture of my parents and I.

“Oh thanks. I get that a lot.”

“No surprise there.” Korra let’s out quickly, stiffening at the end of her sentence. I decide not to torture her and offer a sheepish smile instead.

“Well this has been great but I’ve got to get back to campus and somehow find my way to my room.”

I dropped a few bills on the table as we stood to leave. It was probably too much, but I didn’t want to wait for the waiter to get our check. Korra and I slid into my car and within moments we were back on the road back to school.

When we got close enough to campus I ask where Korra would like to be dropped off.

“Why? So you can be both lost and late? No we’re getting you to class on time. Turn left on the wall street there and park your car in the third lot.”

I tried to protest but the look on Korra’s face said otherwise. I follow her directions and park. I open the trunk and pull out the cart of supplies I need for class. I’m in the process of figuring out how to carry it all when Korra steps beside me and pulls half of my things out of my hands.

“I can carry things myself Korra.” I reach back for some of the things in her hands but she jerks away too quickly.

“I know that you can, but I think you’d be a much safer pedestrian if you just carried a couple of things instead of all this at once. So is this everything?”

I nod speechlessly and Korra closes my trunk. With a pile of 5 books in her left hand and my cart in tow in the other she walked off towards a large building.

“I’ve never had anyone carry my books for me.” I say as we approach the front.

“Well there’s a first time for everything.” Korra beams at me with that bright smile. “So what classroom is it?”

I read off the number to her and she heads to the small set of stairs that lead to the door. I’m a bit concerned with both her safety and the safety of my equipment when Korra lowers the handle of my cart, but before I can even suggest that she find a ramp she lifts the cart as if it was no heavier than a twelve-pack of soda. Well damn.

As we enter the building she makes a quick turn to the elevator and presses the call button.

“You’re on the second floor.” She said casually.

“Didn’t feel like carrying that up another flight of stairs?” I was only joking, but Korra looks at me as if I’ve actually insulted her.  
“I would, only the distance between the first and second floors are the distance of perhaps three. I didn’t think you would be up for the hike.” She finished with a wink.

I glanced up at the ceiling, realizing at that moment why our voices echo so loudly in the building. The ceilings are extremely high, and brilliant sculptures line it, reminding me of the Sistine Chapel.

“This is probably the best facility on campus besides the sports areas. It’s actually brand new. Last year some students trashed the place as a prank. They destroyed all of the last teacher’s work, which is why he left. Apparently some big time investor put in a lot of money to get this place going again.” She paused for a moment. “Wait, was that investor you?”

I chuckled. No one else had worked out who donated the money besides her. “My mom met my father here at this school. When I found out what happened to the building I couldn’t sit back and do nothing.”

I didn’t expect a laugh to escape Korra’s lips. “And no one decided to give you a tour of your own building?”

“I didn’t want anyone thinking I got this job just because of my money. I applied like any other teacher would and I’d rather people respect me for my skill.” I tuck another stray strand of hair behind my ear.

“Can’t say I’m upset. I wouldn’t have been able to spend this time with you if you had.” I look into Korra’s oceanic eyes and find myself swaying to the rhythm of them. The familiar ding of the elevator breaks the moment though, and together we step into it.

Korra reaches over to press the number 2, and then we are sealed in the metal box. Something about finally being completely alone made part my demeanor change, and I feel the same shift in Korra’s. She sets the books she carried on top of the cart as we wait. We already stand close due to the small space and my large cart in her hands. I feel her hand slide gently against mine then pull away. Without looking at her, I reach out and fully grab a hold of her hand, letting my thumb glide gently over the back of hers. We stand like this for a few moments and I hear my breathing become much more labored at this point. I’m unsure of who moves first.

My hands shoot up to her face and her hands wrap around my waist. Without any hesitation on either of our parts our lips crash with a force that is a sign of both her strength and her gentleness. I suck in her bottom lip a bit and give it a small bite, and when she attempts to switch lips I let my tongue trace gently over her top one. A very small groan slips from her and then she is opening her mouth to let her tongue slide out to greet my own. The moment they touch I feel like I’ve been electrocuted. A sharp intake of breath fills my chest and my fingers tangle in the nape of her neck where beneath her short pony tail. I feel her arms encircle my waist even tighter and her muscles contract. There is absolutely no where else in the world I want to be at this moment, but when I finally hear the ding of the elevator it was as if the magician had snapped his fingers, breaking us out of this heated trance. We pull away from each other, chests heaving like we had taken the stairs. I do what I can do smooth my outfit into place and I run a hand through my hair. Korra reclaims the books and the cart and when the doors open we exit. We walk a ways in silence until she comes to a stop and turns to me.

“I’m sorry about that, in the elevator. I shouldn’t have and I just-“ I hold a finger up to stop her.

“Don’t apologize. It wasn’t like I didn't reciprocate.” I take a step towards her, invading her space. I slowly lower my head until I’m less than a breath away from her, giving her the option not to lean forward.

Her eyes flick from my lips to my eyes but no more than a moment later she leans forward to cover the rest of the distance. She kisses me much more gently this time, seeing as both of our lips are a bit bruised and swollen from the elevator. I pull back before it can get any more heated, knowing that the chances of being seen are much higher here in this hallway.

We walk the rest of the way into the class and I’m met with about 15 pairs of eyes. The facility is much like a garage, only much whiter and cleaner. I see a Satomobile in the back of the room. This is going to be fun, I think to myself. Korra is setting the books down on my desk and parking my cart when her eyes meet mine briefly.

“If you would all give me just a moment.” I speak clearly to the class, reverting back into Professor mode for a moment. I walk past Korra and gesture with my head for her to follow.

I let the door shut before turning to Korra. “Thanks for walking me here,” I glance at my watch. I’m right on time. “I’d like to do this again. The going out part too, not just the kissing.” I correct my statement quickly, blushing again at the thought of the elevator.

“I’d like that too. I’ll see you on Wednesday alright?”

Aww right, classes are every other day. I pout openly. “What if I don’t want to wait that long?”

She laughs at my sudden silly behavior and reaches her hand out palm up. I give her a confused look.

“Phone please?” I smile as I dig my phone out of my pocket and unlock it for her. Several seconds later she hands the phone back to me, and I see her name as a new contact. “I called myself too, so I have your number as well.” She leans forward and places a small kiss on my cheek before stepping backwards. “See you soon?”

“Definitely.” I smile, something I can’t seem to stop doing anymore, and with that she turns the corner and leaves. I have to take a few deep breaths to regain my composure. It’s time for class now, but spirits know I’m texting that girl before the end of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying something knew. I hope the dialogue is easier to follow this way. Comment and let me know?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to include so much more, but these things just kinda take control... Chapters will get longer, but they may also take longer. Fair warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided that the viewpoint will change somewhat often. I'm not a fan of writing in third person but I'd like to capture both Korra's and Asami's thoughts. Hopefully it goes over well with everyone.

Korra:

I can’t believe that just happened. I just kissed Asami Sato. I just made out with Asami fucking Sato in a fucking elevator in the fucking engineering building that she fucking payed for!  
I’ve been in my room in my apartment for at least three hours since I dropped Asami off at her class and I’m still experiencing the vertigo from it all. I can’t help but stare at my phone every few minutes so I decide to turn the ringer on its loudest setting and put it on the other side of the room. I’m just about to crack open my laptop when my roommates walk in the door. I live with Bolin and Mako, who are honestly like brothers to me. They had a hard time growing up, seeing as their parents died before the boys reached 10 years old. Nine years ago, Mako was out on the streets making a living by purse-snatching. Outside of a café he lifted a woman’s single strap and took off at lightning speed. My father just so happened to see the whole thing and when he saw Mako running he took interest. He followed him using some short cuts and when he caught Mako he didn’t turn him into the police (though the woman did get her purse back). Instead, after convincing him and Bolin- who was already a very muscular kid- to join a club track team, he took the boys under his wing and practically adopted them. We’ve all trained and gone to school together since, and when the scholarship opportunity came around in high school the three of us jumped on it. Mako runs short sprints and excels in all of the jumps including pole vault, and Bolin dominates in each and every throwing event. 

“Hey Kor, we didn’t know if you would be hungry but we brought back some leftovers to the cafeteria.” I hear Bolin say.

“I’m good thanks!” I yell back through the hallway.

“Where were you anyway? You took off right after practice.” Mako asks.

Shit. I can’t tell them about Asami. I know it’s not a big deal, but telling them will surely make a big deal about it. “Oh yeah I had to run some errands, pick up some stuff for the place you know?”

“Well damn you sure you bought anything? We’re out of milk!” Mako whines.

“Aww shit I’m sorry Mako.” I cringe.

“We’re out of toilet paper too Korra!” I hear Bolin yell from the bathroom. Again I wince as my lie deconstructs.

“Hell I don’t even see any dish soap, what exactly did you buy again?” Mako questions.

“Oh for fucks sake! I bought tampons and ibuprofen!” I scream loud enough for both to hear. It was a crude lie but it shut both guys up once and for all. I got up to the kitchen where I scooped up my keys. “Milk, dish soap, toilet paper. Anything else?” I snapped at Mako.

He held his hands like I pointed a gun at him. “Nope, that’s it.”

I went out the front door to hit the convenience store just a block up the street. Just as I was closing the door behind me, I hear Bolin’s voice, “I guess I’ll just chill here on the toilet til she gets back.”

I grab the three items and return home, quickly opening the bathroom door to chuck at least 6 rolls at an unsuspecting Bolin. Mako whipped up 3 bowls of cereal with the new milk and flops down on the couch, turning the television to Netflix. “So what are we watching tonight?” He yells at no one in particular.

“Ooh The Office!” Bolin hollers over the sound of the flushing toilet.

“Spirits no, Arrow!” I yell louder as I snatch up my bowl of cereal and take my place on the couch.

“How about we watch something we haven’t seen yet?” Mako says as he skims through the endless options.

“What do you have in mind?” Bolin joins us with his cereal.

Mako flips for a few more seconds to a show called Once Upon A Time. “Oh Korra your phone rang earlier, you should go check it.” Mako says before selecting the first episode

I nod one and wave it off, completely forgetting that I was waiting for Asami to contact me, but a moment later my eyes shoot open and I race down the hallway to my room. I leap across my bed at full speed to reach my phone. Before unlocking it however I stare at it for a moment. Don’t be upset if she it wasn’t her. I prepare myself and slide the phone open.

**Prof: Hey there. Class is over now. I might never have found it without you, much less get all that stuff up there. I look forward to our next class ;) ******

Did she just send me… a winky face?! I grin hard enough to tear the muscles in my face. I read the message thrice over, committing every word to memory. Mako’s voice interrupts me however. 

“Korra hurry up or we’re starting without you!”

“Coming!” I bring my phone with me and sit back down in my seat with my cereal. I look at the phone again and decide on a reply

**Me: I’m sure you would’ve been more than capable. Can’t say that I mind showing off for you a bit. I look forward to it as well. ******

I hit send and let the phone rest on my lap. Before the title sequence has even ended the phone rings loudly, startling everyone in the room.

“Turn that shit down!” Mako shrieks.

“Got it sorry sorry.” I mute the phone all together before reading the message. 

**Asami: If only I’d gotten to see those muscles in action. ******

I missed my mouth with the spoon, nearly making a mess right there on the couch. Did she seriously just say that? This woman is toying with me, but two can play.

**Me: Probably not a good idea, after all I wasn’t wearing anything but a bra under that jacket. ******

Ha! See how you like that.  
“Who are you even texting right now?” Mako questions.

I look up, recollecting my speech skills. “Oh it’s just Opal.” Yet another lie, but I have to figure this out myself before I tell them.

**Me: Watching Netflix with the roommates. I’ll talk to you tomorrow beautiful. ******

I know deep down it’s a bad idea leaving her hanging like this after what I said, but some part of me is looking forward to whatever consequences I face.  
After about 4 hours of Netflix binging we head to bed. It isn’t long before I’m fast asleep, and thoughts of Asami’s lips plague my dreams… 

The next morning was . Asami teaches another two engineering classes today, keeping her locked up in the new building. Our conversations were surprisingly PG, never escaping the confines of casual talk. I asked how her day was, she replied. She asked how practice went, I replied.  
I’m sitting at The Tree grinning at my phone when a silent but deadly Opal snatches it from my hands.

“You’ve been glued to this thing all day Korra, what’s got your vag in a twist?” She asked in her crude humor as she attempts to unlock my phone. While I knew it was locked, Asami’s text could come at any time, thus making my phone a literal time bomb.

I reached out and snag it back from her.

“Yeah Korra you said you were texting Opal last night, so who is this?” Mako asks.

“You people honestly pay too much attention to my life sometimes.” I joke casually, hoping they’ll drop it.

“Well he must be quite the catch if he has you all giddy like this.” Opal teases as she pokes my sides. 

I laugh and luckily the moment passes, but at that moment I realize just how difficult the truth is going to be.

“It’s time for practice guys. Let’s get changed.” Mako announces.

Finally, I think to myself, peace at last.

Asami:

Class is finally over and I’m dying for lunch. While I woke up at a decent hour and left the apartment at a decent time, parking thwarted my schedule leaving me no time to eat the complete breakfast I’d brought with me. Not to mention being stopped by two separate guys with pick up lines. The first was cute, “If I were to ask you out on a date, would your answer be the same as the answer to this question?” I almost fell for it too. Turning him down was almost a displeasure. The second however nearly ended in me in prison for homicide. The stereotypical oversized football jock stopped me dead in my tracks by blocking the door. I aimed to side step him twice only to be blocked twice more. I sighed and dropped my shoulders when a sly grin raised his cheeks.

“Can I help you?” I asked with a distinct heir of impatience.

“You know if I were you, I’d have sex with me.” He flashed a wink at me.

“I’m late for my class, please move.” I side stepped once again. Instead of letting me pass however he stuck his meaty arm out, blocking the rest of the door.

“Where are you going in a rush baby? I just wanted to know what you’re planning to do tonight, other than me.” 

“Move, or I’ll break your arm.” I growled. 

“Ooh feisty, I like a girl like you.” He leaned forward, damn near into a right hook until someone stopped him.

“Derek those lines were about as bad as your gpa. Please leave Professor Sato alone or I’ll have your coach bench you for the season.” Said a skinny man with unruly hair.

“Yes Professor Varrick.” And without another word he turned and left.

“Sorry about that kid, he’s a bit of a hard head.” Varrick commented, though when he turned to fully look at me I practically watched the light bulb go off in his head. “You’re that Asami Sato aren’t you?! I hope you’re enjoying the campus. Nice to have another female on board if you know what I mean?” His voice is intense and animated, but lowered to a not-so-quiet whisper when he reached that last part.

Yet another interruption came when a small woman with glasses approaches. “Please forgive my husband, he himself is his own basket case. I’m Zhu Li by the way. I teach a few doors down from you.” She extended a hand out to me, which I’m surprised to find riddled with thick layers of callouses when I grasp it.

“Nice to meet you and your husband.”

“Alright ladies, it was nice meeting you Miss Sato but Zhu Li. It’s time to do the thing!” A blush emblazons her face as her husband whisks her off. I don’t care to know what ‘the thing’ is.

Anyways instead of eating my breakfast in the room like I planned, I quickly devoured a banana on my way up the elevator, so quickly that it actually gave me stomach pains. It’s been three hours of explaining each individual part of a car engine however, and it’s time to eat.  
I leave the building and head for the cafeteria I heard such good things about. I stare at the options before me, quite overwhelmed by all the options. Soup or salad? Pasta or sandwich? Burger or pizza? Ugh. I settle on the burger, not in the mood to bother with utensils. Once I’ve payed for the meal (I love teacher discounts) I head out to find myself a nice place to enjoy my meal. I scan left and right, seeing nothing but taken tables and opportunities to be approached by students with terrible juvenile pick-up lines. What does happen to catch my attention however are the bleachers and sounds of whistles not far off. I’ve yet to see this part of the campus, so I find an entrance gate and take a seat in the middle of the vast home side. Oh the shock when I see a muscular, yet feminine, tan body flying across the track.

Korra:

PHUUUUCCKKK. I double over after another 100 meter sprint. This is our fifth one and I’m surprised I haven’t collapsed yet. So far we sprinters have ran four full speed 400 meter laps, six 200 meter sprints, and we still have three more 100 meter sprints to go. Kuvira finishes a couple seconds later, and just the sight of her makes me want to keep beating her, so I walk back to the starting line to run again. Just three more. 

After that third sprint though, absolutely no amount of pride nor endurance could keep me from falling flat on the grass. And just to think, I still have throws and jumps (which is essentially more running). 

I retrieve my other shoes and head over to the shot-put circle where Bolin and several other bulky people are already well into their workout regiments. Some are practicing technique without the actual shots, others are doing warm up throws. Bolin walks up to me and laughs.

“You look like death.”

“Thanks Bo, I hadn’t noticed.” My sarcasm more than evident.

“No problem, just looking out for a friend. Ready to chuck some cast iron balls?” He slaps my back, earning him the glare of the century. He doesn’t even flinch though, because truth be told I don’t even mind being here. This circle makes the rest of the world go away. On the track, you’re sharing the stage with anywhere up to seven other people and you’ve only got one change to show what you’re made of. When that gun sounds, you’d better be ready. Here in this ring however it’s just you, the ball, and three attempts to make your mark. It is a patient event, and it requires the utmost amount of focus. On the track, at least you’re facing your goal. In shot put you’re faced the opposite direction. The slightest shift in balance or the smallest change in form can cost several inches of ground, and in some drastic cases, your body. I can’t even count the number of times I’ve seen the boys dislocate their shoulders or hyperextend  
muscles and ligaments because they focused more on lifting weights and gaining bulk than their actual form. I warn them every year, but there’s always at least one who doesn’t listen. Oh well.

I change my shoes and step into the circle, picking up a weight four pounds heavier than the weight women throw with in competition. I line myself up for a warm up throw, canceling out every sight and sound around me. I coil my body like a snake, rotating gym hips and crouching low. With two deep breaths and a third sharp one, I put at much force as I can behind the ball and launch it at the perfect 45 degree angle. It sails for a short while and hits the ground with a thud. I walk out to the place it hit and stick one of my personal blue mini flags in it. I don’t measure the throw, because in all honesty that’s not the part that matters (though the sharp raise in the eyebrows of some of the guys leads me to believe it was a decent throw). What matters is that with every throw, the flag should move back. I retrieve the shot and get back into the circle, and thus begins the ritual again.

I’ve thrown nine more practice throws by now and I’m ready to start the full throws. These require even more energy and intensity as these now include an extra move to add momentum to the throw. My muscles are scream at me to stop, but I can’t. Coach Tenzin once old me that the fatigue brings out the truth of every athlete. I coil up and throw again, launching it well past the blue flag.  
An hour later I’ve circulated through shot-put and discus. I’m thankful that this year Coach Lin didn’t force me to train in hammer throw or javelin, as they were never my strong events. I’m on the ground changing shoes once again when I begin to reminisce about the last three years. The gold medals and congratulations were always great, but what always stood out for me were the fans chanting my name (or my “nickname”) when I was up for an event. I can’t help but look out into the bleachers now, knowing they’ll be empty- except they’re not. My stomach drops to the floor. Holy shit. She’s here. And she’s watching me.  
I pretend not to see her, but I’m completely shaken up. So much for focus. I train my eyes back to my laces like they’re a game of pai sho. I hear Coach Tenzin yell my name and as soon as my shoes are secure I jog over to the sand pit for long and triple jump. He’s giving me directions, but I feel like my ears are stuffed with cotton. It’s apparently obvious that I’m not paying attention because he snaps his fingers in my face to gather my scattered brain.

“Anybody home in there? I knew Su gave you too many sprints. Let’s take it easy today alright? Can’t have you passing out. They’ll blame me.” 

Jumps may not be my favorite events, but Tenzin and I were always close. When my Dad sent Mako, Bolin and I off to high school to compete, we stayed with Tenzin and his family. Even before then his family was close to mine, but he lived much closer to the school and their team and coaching staff was considerably better than the high school near my family. Tenzin welcomed us with open arms however, even though he already had 3 kids with a fourth in the oven already. He always watched out for me and he knew my limits better than I did sometimes. My concentration is broken when a snide voice slithers past my ears.

“What’s wrong captain? Tired?” Kuvira says as she walks past me. 

Oh, it’s on. For the moment Asami is forgotten, and Kuvira needs an ass beating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know exactly how this process works, but I'd like to announce that I am looking for a beta. I'm human therefore I do fuck up and I can't possibly catch every mistake. Any takers?
> 
> Oh and if you're looking for a quick laugh watch this video to get an idea of what inspired me for the winky face thing when Asami texts Korra. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ruJBKFrRCk


	6. Chapter 6

Korra: 

The scent of jasmine fills my nose. My hands glide over smooth skin. I feel the dips and curves, and I can’t help but appreciate how well my hands fit into them. I open my eyes to discover a curtain of black hair draped over my chest. The familiar weight of another person accompanies this hair and I feel her chest rise and fall with every breath. I raise a hand to brush the hair back to find Asami on my bed, between my legs, on top of me, and fast asleep. I can’t even bring myself to believe how gorgeous she looks even when asleep. My heart rate skyrockets when she stirs, I’m so worked up that even the slightest movement sends chills up my spine. Apparently she heard that however, no surprise since her ear is pressed up against my chest, because within seconds her green eyes are staring mine down without even the hint of a smile. I expect a ‘What the fuck are you doing here?’ or at least a ‘Good morning’, but instead she simply leans forward to press her lips to mine. Holy hell even her morning breath smells great. Things start off with innocent closed-mouth kisses, but when she places a cool hand on my face things changed very quickly.  
My hands slide from her shoulders down to her waist where I manage to dig a hand underneath her back and pull her as close to me as I can. When my hands are secure I roll us over so that I can look her in her Bermuda Triangle eyes, so beautiful that I can’t help but get lost in them. In this case however, her enlarged pupils were surrounded by only a thin ring of green. Her mouth is on mine again and there is nothing but Asami in my mind. Eventually her tongue collides with mine and whatever restraint I held up disintegrates. I let my right hand trail down behind her knee which I pull towards myself, giving her better grinding access as I feel her pushing her hips against me. My other hands is tangled in her hair as I massage her scalp. Spirits she feels so good. Her lips are the soft but her tongue is persistent. Her teeth catch my lower lip in a near painful embrace, drawing a small moan from me. I feel her smile into the kiss.

We’ll see about that.

My hands drop from their previous settlements and join together to fully grab her wonderful toned ass. I give it one rough squeeze and a moan reveals that I’ve hit one of her jackpots. I start to wonder how many more hotspots she has, so my lips leave hers to travel her neck. I latch on to the the dip that joins her neck with her shoulder, and sink my teeth slightly into her, reveling in her taste and her smell and the sounds she’s making in my ear.  
Her hands find their way to the bottom of my shirt and creep up slowly. They tickle my lower back right in the dimples and make their way up to my shoulders. Only once she reaches the top, she rakes her nails back down causing me to gasp aloud. My hands shoot to her hips and I’m afraid I’ve gripped her too hard when she hisses, only to be reassured when her legs swiftly move to wrap around my waist. Now her hands make their way back around to the front of my shirt, where she slides them up my abs at a painfully slow tempo. And again, once she reaches the top she rakes them back down. I can’t contain the moan and it only encourages her. She goes back up to the top and is about to slip her hands under my bra. I bite my lip waiting for the moment when her hands make contact.  
_Beep. Beep. Beep._  
She rubs little circles right around my ribs.  
_Beep. Beep. Beep. ___  
“Spirits please.” I let out a harsh plea, mostly because I am in no position to breathe correctly at the moment.  
_Beep! Beep! Beep! ___  
What the fuck is all that fucking beeping about!?  
I turn over, extremely irritated by all the noise going- “Oouuf!”

Son of a bitch. 

I open my eyes and find myself staring at the collective junk under my bed. I was asleep. In my bed. By myself. I was so desperate to get back to the dream I was so heavily engrossed in that I even glanced back up to the bed to make sure no one was there with me. No shock to me that it was empty.  
_Beep! Beep! Beep! _  
“Oh shut the fuck up!” I scream at my alarm as I slap down on it, silencing it hopefully, “Uggghhhhh.” I groan as I pull myself back up to the bed. My head hurts from the fall, but another ache draws away my attention. How is it that I’ve only just met this woman and I’m already having wet dreams about her?__

A lightbulb goes off in my head. It’s Wednesday, and I have class with Asa- Professor Sato, I mean. I giggle to myself at the thought. My hatred for mornings forgotten, I shoot out of bed to get dressed. I don’t think I’ve ever been this excited about class before. I rifle through my wardrobe, actually concerned with what I want to wear today. I decid on a tight navy blue shirt which hugs my arms, and black jeans and some white sneakers. I pull my hair back into a ponytail and throw on my leather jacket and sunglasses. Upon looking in the mirror though, I discarded the shades. Too douchebaggy.

I notice I’ve also never been this early to class before. I look up and down the hallway slightly confused. What do people even do when they get to class this early? Mako was in the library studying and Bolin stayed the night at Opal’s so I assume they’re still attempting to separate their bodies at this time. I walk to the classroom and give the handle a twist, half expecting it to be locked considering the halls were barren. What a surprise to me to find, literally, the woman of my dreams looking sexy as fuck writing on the whiteboard. I don’t think she’s even noticed me so I walk around to sit on top of a desk behind her. Her focus is mesmerizing, and no matter how badly I want to talk to her- among other things- I choose to wait patiently until she’s done.

Asami:

The wind is whipping by me, only I can’t feel it through my helmet. I can’t help but laugh at all the cars stuck at a standstill as I zoom past them. I notice a light about a quarter of a mile away that’s starting to count down and if there’s anything in this world I’m not a big fan of, it’s stopping. I rev my bike and lean forward, gaining speed by the second. The light is just about to turn to red when I zip past it, shocking the hell out of a few pedestrians that took their sweet time. Oops.  
This is when I feel the most at ease. I’m not thinking about my barely-staying-afloat company or my father, or my mother. It’s just me and the road. There’s nothing like it.  
I’d learned my lesson with parking on this campus and in the middle of last night the idea came to me. I questioned the choice since riding my motorcycle to campus would require an entirely different wardrobe from what I usually wear to class, but then again most of the teachers dress rather casually anyways. I pulled out my maroon leather pants, a grey long sleeved cashmere shirt, black boots, and my black blazer.  
I left my car at home and opted out for my perfect bike. In all truth I actually need to ride more often so that I can figure out what needs to be improved, not just because I live for the adrenaline rush. Okay maybe that has something to do with it but fuck it!  
I take a sharp turn into the school and come to a skidded halt in front of the building where my class is and kick out my kickstand. I cut the engine and my beautiful beast comes to rest beneath me. I swung my leg off the bike and pulled off my helmet, only then realizing how much attention I’d attracted on my way in. I glance around and shrug, grabbing my bag from the small container I built into the bike. Most require an attachment, but I found a way to minimize the size of the engine and make space for a small container since holding a bag is just too cumbersome.  
I give my hair a little tease to shake it free from the helmet shape it took and started my way down the hallway to room 134. I open the room with my key and unlock it so that when the students start showing up I won’t have to open it for them. I set my bag down on the table and pull out my SatoDroid and earphones (yeah we make phones too). I tuck them into my ears and soon a lovely melody fills my ears.  
I start writing the class lesson on the board and soon the whole board is filled with words and concepts. I take a step back to make sure I covered everything but an odd feeling possesses me making the hairs on my neck stand up. It’s a quick blur but within the blink of an eye I have someone’s arm twisted into the air as their face is pressed against the nearest desk.

“Ahh fuck let go! It’s just me!” A voice I don’t think I could ever mistake for another cries out.

I release my grip immediately and Korra straightens up, rotating her arm in a wide circle. I yank the earbuds out and place my phone on my desk.

“Oh spirits I’m sorry Korra! I didn’t know you were in here. Why didn’t you say anything?”

A hand came up to rub the back of her neck like she usually does and a piece of me melted inside, “Well you looked so focused, I didn’t want to distract you.” she sheepishly grins.

“Geez it seems like every time I run into you I hurt you.” I smile darkly at the ironic thought. “Is this your throwing arm?” 

A red tint skated over her neck. “Oh. Right. Yesterday. You. Track. Lunch?”

I can’t help but laugh even if she looks more nervous than a porcupine in a balloon factory. “Yes Korra, I was having lunch and decided I’d check out the field. I didn’t know the team was practicing.” I smile at her but the tensing in her shoulder never eased up. “Let me take a look at your shoulder.”

Slowly and carefully Korra shrugs out of her jacket and when she was fully out of it I think my knees buckled. Her arms are much more defined than I even imagined they were, and I must admit that I’d imagined a bit, and now I’m the one blushing. I do my best to put on my teacher face and I tend to her arm. I reach my hand out, a silent request to touch her, and she places her arm in my hands. I place a hand on her shoulder and the other around her wrist and begin to rotate it. As I roll her shoulder in a circular motion I can’t help but feel the muscles flex under my fingers, leading up to her neck which looks so damn good right now. Its a wince that brings me back to the task at hand. I dig my fingers into the space between the joint and rub out the small kink there. I let her arm go and she lowers it the rest of the way back to her side.

I’m a bit flustered so I take a step back, allowing Korra to test her arm out. She swings it around a couple times, again showing off her magnificent definition, and with a shocked look on her face smiles.

“That feels a lot better. Thanks.”

“Don’t thank me, if it weren’t for me it wouldn’t have happened in the first place.”

Korra takes a step towards me and puts a hand on my waist, but she doesn’t pull me forward. “Don’t blame yourself for this. I should’ve let you know I was here. I’m sorry for scaring you.”

She looks into my eyes and I feel myself relax in her gaze. I warm smile finds its way to my lips, a common reaction to Korra’s presence. I’m drawn forward but something makes me change my mind, so I step back out of her reach and turn to my desk. Not before seeing the semi-hurt look on Korra’s face.

“So how many different events do you do anyway?” I fidget with my phone and earbuds, desperately trying to figure out why I want so much space yet so little between us.

I hear her take a deep breath before she goes to explain a question I’m sure she gets asked all the time. “I practice all the sprints, 2 jumps and 2 throwing events. Though I only compete in four at any given meet so I go wherever my coach needs me.” She huffs out.

“Well from what I saw you’re pretty amazing.” It slips out before I even have time to change the statement, not that I didn’t mean it though. 

“I didn’t know you stayed so long.”

“I stayed long enough.” I turn back around to smile at her, only the smile isn’t returned.

I realize that my pulling away really bothered Korra, so I stepped back towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Listen, don’t think I regret anything that happened the other day. In fact I would take you out for lunch again today if I didn’t have somewhere else to be.”

“But?” She glanced somberly up to me.

“But we moved pretty fast, and-“

“I knew it. You were still too tipsy. Fuck I’m such an idiot.” Korra looked down at her shoes and moved away from me. My heart broke at the sight of how I made her feel.

“Korra please, I wasn’t drunk or anything. I just don’t want things to escalate too fast. Plus there’s the whole me being a teacher and the company and you’re a student and a pretty popular athlete and I’m surprised there aren’t pictures of us in the tabloids already.”

I’d thought about this a lot since Monday, and these were the valid reasons that I’d come up with. This could be a catastrophe for the both of us and I needed Korra to understand that too. I give her a few moments to mull all that over.

She scratches the back of her neck again and I have to forcefully unglue my eyes from her bulging muscles. “Yeah I guess you’re right. But what does that mean for us?”

“It means we keep things slow and simple. Don’t worry, it won’t be like it never happened. I promise.” I step towards her again and this time I cup her cheek with one hand as I kiss the other side. When I pull away I find her lopsided grin plastered on her face.

“Why don't you go ahead and take your seat now? Class starts soon.”

“Okay Asami.” She walked over to the same desk she sat at before, right in front of mine. If that grin of hers could get any more mischievous, suddenly it did.

Two can play.

As she is reaching for her notebook and pens, I take a couple steps too her desk and bend over to place my elbows on the surface. I hear her breath hitch when she looks back up and find me no more than 6 inches away from her.

“Here, my name is Professor Sato.” I let a hand snake out and using my nail, I trace up her neck to her chin, pulling her gaze up to my face as opposed to where it was previously was. “Got that?”

Her jaw is slack and I know I have her in the palm of my hand. I lean forward until she shuts her eyes, anticipating my lips. Instead I keep leaning until my lips are level with her ear. 

Then I tell her in the clearest most seductive whisper I can muster, “That teacher’s desk looks like it could use some breaking in, don't you think?” 

I pull away and give her a solid wink, only seconds before the door swings open and more students start to arrive.

Korra: 

Well it looks like my jaw will be remaining open for the rest of the class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the game begins...


	7. Chapter 7

Korra:

As previously predicted, my mouth hung open for a greater portion of class today.

_She read my paper. She actually read my fucking paper._ I mean, how the hell did she even know which one was mine? Twenty-something more of them were being thrown across the room at the exact same time! Then again this would explain the intense look she had on her face when we did the exercise. Asami must have been following the one I threw. Hell, I should take her to a street con man and see if she can follow the right card with accuracy like that.

And then there was the other matter of disbelief to attend to. I had read Asami’s paper as well. Now I’m wracking my brain in an attempt to remember every answer I’d read. She said she was 23, that I know for sure. I vaguely recall the answer to her greatest sexual experience but before I can fully grasp the thought, a voice calls my name. Her voice, to be more specific.

My head shoots up to address Professor Sato. 

“Yes Professor?” 

“Would you mind reading the next paragraph?” 

I glance down at my textbook. The lesson of the day had to do with sexual complexes and fetishes, and I believe we were just discussing the Oedipus complex. Only I’d been too deep in thought about my predicament with my teacher to focus on the class itself.

I stare at the page scanning for any words I’d recently heard.

“Page 12, paragraph three. It would do you well to pay more attention in class Korra.” Her face is straight and unrelenting, but her eyes twinkled in a way that gave her entire demeanor up. This is all one big game of payback.

Of course, you know _this_ means war. 

I read the next paragraph as she had asked, constantly making eye contact between pauses. I’d caught on to her infatuation with my arms, so upon finishing the last sentence I reached up to place my hands behind my head, flexing my biceps. Normally I’d find this to be an extremely egotistical move, but when I noticed how Asami’s eyes lingered on me for a while, I figured it worked. I give her a smug smile and a wink, which she promptly turns away from to hide her blush.

We spent the rest of the class this way. Exchanging glances and making each other blush. By the end of class I’m a flustered mess, dying to push her against a wall and release this tension. I breathed a sigh of relief out when she finally dismisses the class.

I subtly lag behind, waiting until the rest of the students leave. When the last person exits and the door clicks shut, my eyes snap to Asami only to find her back turned to me as she wipes the board clean. A few more moments of silence pass before I decide how I want to break it.

“So _Professor_ , where exactly did you learn those moves? It takes training to be able to do a pin like that.”

Without turning to face me she replies, “Well my father made self defense a big part of my upbringing, so it’s just second nature I guess.”

“We should spar some time then. I’m not too bad myself.” Apparently this drew her attention.

She turns slowly to face me with that magnificent smile, “You just keep getting better and better Avatar.” She walks over to my desk again, only this time I stand, recalling the last time we were in that position. It’s not like it made a difference though, because she kept coming until my back was against the wall to my left. The subtle scent of jasmine that wafts over with her reminds me of the dream I had this morning, consequently forming a certain warmth between my legs. Asami places one hand against the wall to brace herself, but the other finds itself at my waist. I can’t breathe, I can’t speak, and I can’t move. 

 

“I would absolutely love to go eat something with you.” I feel my knees truly buckle at that. Between her seductive tone and the possibly implied double meaning, my defense was completely broken. As quickly as she came in though, she pulled away. “Sadly though I have a meeting to go to that I can’t cancel.”

She moves to gather her belongings, and I still have not moved from my frozen position. 

_This woman will be the death of me._

I shake the naughty thoughts from my head and move to retrieve my own items from the desk. 

“Who’s this meeting with?” I ask once I’ve regained the power of speech.

“Just an old guy looking to make my life more difficult.”

Together we leave the room and head down the hallway. It’s surprising how sobering the light is, for only a few moments ago I was imagining ravishing Asami against her desk. Now I’m just sad that I probably won’t see her until out next class… next week.

 

“Can I text you at least? Maybe call you this weekend?” I ask quietly before we open the doors to the quad, knowing full well that when those doors open we are no longer Korra and Asami like we are right now. No, instead we become the Avatar and CEO of Future Industries/ Professor Asami Sato. Spirits her title is long.

“That’s what I gave you the number for.” She smiles at me. Her hand stretches out to give my forearm a squeeze, surely because it’s a relatively neutral touch zone. “I’ll hold you to it though.” 

“You can hold me to anything you want.” My knee-jerk response slips out. I expect Asami to recline or at least narrow her eyes at me, but instead she releases a light hearted laugh.  When that chuckle dissipates however, all the intensity she carries travels straight to her emerald eyes.

“Don’t tempt me.” She turns on her heel and is off to her car. My eyes linger on her, admiring the way her hips sway. I don’t get to watch for long though, because she stops short at a motorcycle parked on the side of the building where she proceeds to unload her gear and pull on a helmet. The engine purrs to life much like her car did, and with a small wave to me, she's zipping away, leaving me once-a-fucking-gain slack jawed. 

 

Asami:

I hate driving angry. I’m already flying at speeds well above the posted limit, but when I’m upset it seems like I have a many more near-misses. This is what happens when I have to go to these meetings though. They raise my blood pressure and make me crazy. I know its necessary because the company hangs in the balance, but I can’t help but wish sometimes that it wasn’t Mom I’d lost that day.

I pull up into the restaurant we always meet at. It’s fucking ironic actually, since it’s the same place we used to eat at when the family was whole. I walk into the establishment and ignore the host because I know exactly where he’ll be seated. I brace myself with a deep breath before approaching the man I suppose I love somewhere deep down.

“Hello Dad.”

The old bastard doesn’t even greet me back. Instead he gives me a once-over and says in his usual condescending tone, “Asami sweetheart, I wish you wouldn’t ride that contraption around. It’s so unsafe.”

Sure, let’s completely overlook the fact that I created, BY MYSELF, one of the best lines of motorcycles this world has ever seen. I asked for his help too, only he never had time or the care to join. Instead he stood back and claimed the majority of the credit. 

“Why are we meeting today?” I ignore his comment completely.

“Well Asami I’ve been thinking. You clearly need some help with this company.”

I recoil as if he’s thrown his very own shoe at me, “I need help? Last I checked I was rebuilding what you screwed up.” I whisper harshly though clenched teeth.

“Don’t act like I haven’t helped you since then.” He retorts with a matched tone.

“I haven’t taken a single dime of your drug money.” My head lowers as I utter the last part of that sentence. A few years ago, the company took a dive. Some deal went sour and whoever it went wrong with bombed a large portion of our main factory, taking out our stock and even some prototypes. After investigation by me nonetheless, it was discovered that my dad was actually working with the Triads. I couldn’t turn him in, but I suggested he step down before anything comes out about it. In all truth it was sort of blackmail, but it was to save the company.

“Well either way I hold a decent portion of the stocks in the company anyways, and I don’t think you can undertake the entire responsibility alone.”

He has a small point.

“So what is your proposal then?”

He sits back in his the booth and interlocks his fingers.

“I have chosen someone. A general who has decent standings and would like to help you with this.”

“Okay, and his name is?" 

“Oh don’t you worry, you’ll be meeting him soon as you are practically betrothed to him.” 

Screech of tires.

“WHAT?!” I scream in disbelief, causing the entire restaurant to pause.

“Asami keep your voice down!” He speaks quietly to me, which only enrages me more.

“You want me to marry someone I don’t even know!? No! Hell no! Especially not a man!”

“What exactly do you have against men?” 

I give him the ‘seriously?’ look. “Dad don’t act like you’re surprised. I don’t date men. You know that.”

“That’s because you haven’t found the right one.”

“No, it’s because I’m not a fan of cock.” 

“Watch your language young lady.”

“Fuck language. I’m not dating, much less _marrying_ a man.”

“You think because you own some shares and you ran this company for a couple years you have something over me?”

“Correction, I own _most_ of the shares. And I lived most of my life without you, I don’t need you making a single decision about my life now.” I slide out of the booth and walk out of the restaurant without another word. I know there will be repercussions, but I’ll worry about that later.

 

 

Korra:

 It shouldn’t be bothering me since I know she said she would be busy today, but Asami has yet to text me back all day. It’s 11pm now. Surely by now she would have checked her phone, right?

I’m just about to call her when the phone rings in my hand. I answer eagerly when I see the name ‘Prof’ light up the screen. 

“Hey there, I was starting to wonder if you were okay.”

“Kooooooooorrrrraaaaaaaa. *hiccup*” I hear on the other line.

“Asami are you alright?” 

“I’m just perfectly fine. Okay maybe not. I think I drank a lot. Most of this bottle is gone. I should get another bottle.” Her voice is slurring badly.

“Asami you’re drunk? What happened” I’m panicking now. She could be anywhere, with anyone, and she’s drunk.

“It’s fine Korra, I just called because I like your voice. You have a sexy voice.” She purred the last part, and I must admit that it send chills up my spine. My conscience berates me though, _she’s drunk you ididot._

“Where are you?”

“I’m at home of course silly.” She laughs and hiccups again. 

“And where is home exactly?”

“I’m like two miles from campus? Like off that one street. It’s a tree. Some kind of tree. Oh! And my house is huge. Yes, very huge.”

I rush over to my laptop and start googling her location based on the details she gave me.

“Honestly I feel like crap. I had a fight with my Dad and I’m a mess right now and every time I think about it I start crying again.” Her voice shifts from light laughter to sad and depressed. One sniff and I know she’s crying.

“Okay Asami don’t go anywhere.”

I hang up the phone and run to the door. “Mako! I’m borrowing the car!” And out the door I go.

I couldn’t exactly pinpoint Asami’s house address, but based on the other houses in the area, I’m in the right neighborhood. My head is on a constant swivel, searching for some kind of sign as to where she is. Finally I see a dark red Satomobile parked in the driveway and I pull in beside it, hoping there aren’t a lot of cars like this around. I shake my head at the thought though. _Of course there aren’t, she built the damn thing._

I step out of the car and walk up to the door. She wasn’t kidding when she said her house is huge. My hand is trembling as I lift a finger to ring the bell. I rip the bandaid and press the button, causing a toll bell ringing to resonate through the house. I wait for a while. I can only imagine how difficult it might be to traverse a place that large while inebriated.

Finally with a few clicks, the door swings open. Asami stands there with bloodshot eyes and tear streaks down her face. In her left hand she holds a large bottle of Jack that appears to be nearly empty. She is wearing a tank top with pajama pants, and her hair is a bit messy (which actually makes her look even hotter somehow).

“Korra?” She says after she’s stared at me with a blank expression for a few seconds. 

“Hey, I hope this isn’t too weird. I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

“Oh, um,” She looks at the bottle as if it had just appeared there. “No I suppose I’m not.” I see her eyes tear up and before the first tear falls I have my hands wrapped around her shoulders. She’s a few inches taller, so the move is awkward, but I know this is what she needs right now. The waterworks begin and I pull her in tighter. 

We stand there as she sobs for quite a while before I ask, “Can I come in?” It’s basically breaking and entering if she doesn’t consent, even if she is shit-faced enough to break a breathalyzer.

All I get in response is a nod, I doubt she could manage much more. I release her and step through the door, closing it once I’m inside. Asami lifts the bottle again to her lips and takes a swig. I can’t help but smile when she looks at me with concern and passes me the bottle. Even in this state she’s still a decent host. I take a quick sip from it, but I don’t hand her the bottle back. Booze forgotten, she stalks off towards another room. I slowly follow, taking this time to admire the craftsmanship of her house- which, even from the inside, is fucking enormous. She’s got a dual staircase right in the front with a chandelier hanging right in the middle of the ceiling. I see speakers planted in various locations which leads me to believe that the surround sound in here is impeccable. The hallway she left through winds us up in her kitchen, and let me say that her’s is not the average kitchen. Everything in this bitch is stainless steel and the black granite countertops and island in the middle of the floor are literally something pulled out of a magazine.

I find her head buried in her fridge as she riffles for something to eat.

“Hungry?” I ask gently.

“Mmmhm.” 

I step beside her and place two gentle hands on her hips in the most chaste way possible and give a small tug.

“Let me cook. You go and sit on the couch alright?”

“You cook?” 

“I would if you’d vacate the kitchen. Go sit. I’ll whip something up.”

“Wow! You really are the best.” Asami leans in and plants a sloppy kiss to my cheek. Thank goodness she sat down after that though. Just her standing near me makes me tremble. I focus my attention on her fridge and search for usable ingredients. For such a rich woman, her selection is pretty fucking sparse. I don’t fret though. I watch the Food Network all the time, and if there’s anything I’ve learned thus far, it’s that a gourmet meal can be cooked from virtually anything. I see some chicken, some eggs, and vegetables in the fridge and I managed to locate rice in the cabinet. Easy peasy.

I cook diligently, and now I’m just waiting for the fried rice to finish cooking through. I cover it and walk over to the couch where Asami went to lay down. To my surprise she’s still awake, sitting there cross legged staring off into some unknown place. I sit in front of her, which brings her attention to me 

“Why did you come?” She asks out of the blue.

“I’m not sure. I… I just got worried about you. I can go if you want me to.”

Her hands shoot out to wrap around my arm. “No, please stay. I just- I don’t really do well with the whole ‘letting people in’ thing. No one has ever come to my rescue before unless they wanted something from me.”

“I don’t want anything from you. I just want you to be okay.”

For a couple minutes we sat like this, until I remember I left rice cooking on the stove.

“Ready to eat? I’ve got the perfect hangover prevention food.”

“Mmmmm, it smells great.”

I make each of us a bowl and then fish around for some forks before deciding that a spoon might do Asami a bit better at this point. Then I fill a tall glass of water and bring it all over to Asami on the couch.

 

“Incredible balance too? You’re a woman of a thousand talents.” Asami jokes as she takes the bowl from me. I don’t think my ass had connected with the cushion before she’d downed three scoops of the rice.

“Holy shit. This is sooo fucking good.”

I laugh at her exclamation. It brings me joy when people like my food. I was a terrible cook for the majority of my life so knowing that someone likes my food brings a smile to my face. Then again her tastebuds are probably shot. For all I know everything in that bowl tasted like alcohol…

“I’m going to be honest with you though Korra, I didn’t just drink tonight.” She barely gets it out with a mouth full of food.

“Please don’t tell me you sniff coke or shoot heroin or something.”

“No no, but I do smoke weed. I smoked plenty of weed tonight. I guess I’m, wait what do they call it? Oh yeah, cross faded. That thing.” Asami rambles as she gathers her next gigantic scoop of rice.

“Oh okay. That’s no big deal.”

Twenty minutes later Asami has destroyed most of the rice I made, and now she's laid out on the couch as I clean the dishes. 

“I told you that you didn’t have to do that. I pay people to take care of that stuff.” More of the alcohol has left her body by now, so speech comes much easier.

“I know, but it’s done so there’s nothing I can do about it anymore.” I make my way back to the couch and sit on the far end.

“You don’t have to sit so far you know? Or are you afraid I’m going to puke on you?”

I laugh at the gross thought and simply slide over closer to her. Asami then sits up and places her head in my lap.

“Do you want to talk about today?” I ask tentatively.

The thought for a moment before answering me, “No. I don’t. Right now I just want to sleep.” 

“Well let’s handle that then.” I reply. Before she has time to question me I scoop her up in my arms bridal style and exit the room back towards the front of the grand house. The dual staircases strike fear into her eyes, but I couldn’t care less. Asami is no lightweight woman, but carrying her is no problem. She fits in my arms like she belongs there, and I think she feels that too because before I’m halfway up the stairs she's already leaning into my chest. 

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, I glance back and forth at the numerous rooms before me.

“Which one of these is your room Asami? 

She giggles at this, making my face burn bright red, “Last door to your right.”

I follow her directions and deposit her gently on her bed, making sure she’s covered with blankets. She seemed completely asleep, so I crept quietly back out of the room to set up some aspirin and water for her in the morning. I came back to her crying again though.

Seeing her like this, knees pulled up to her chest and face buried in her arms, it breaks my heart. I don’t even know her well, but I know it takes a lot to reduce a CEO of a fortune 500 company to this. 

She doesn’t even seem to notice when I enter the room again, but the sound of the glass hitting her nightstand made her head snap up.

“Korra, you’re still here. I thought you left.” She releases her knees to wipe her tears.

“I’m not going anywhere unless you want me to.”

“I don’t want you to go. I hope that doesn’t sound too selfish.”

I take a seat on the edge of her bed and reach out to stroke her cheek with the back of my hand.

“If you want me to stay, I will. All you have to do is ask.”

“Well I’m asking. Please stay the night with me.”

I smile and stand up. Her face is filled with confusion at first, but once I peel my shirt off it’s filled with another strong emotion.

“What are you doing?”

“Calm down, it’s not what you think. You’re extremely cold and I’m burning up. Plus I don’t sleep in shirts. I won’t touch you in any way you don’t want me to.”

I expect a relatively speedy reply since Asami has been coming off her high and inebriated stupor, but quite a few seconds have passes and she’s not saying anything. I followed her gaze instead to my stomach. My abs are not the greatest in the world, but I work out on a daily basis. It shows. I click my tongue at Asami though and that brings her back to me.

“Sorry, what were you saying?”

“Nothing sweetheart. Scoot over.”

She complies and once she’s made some space I climb under the covers after her. We lie there face to face for some time, not knowing the right words to say to each other.

 

She breaks the silence first. “Thanks for agreeing to stay with me. I know I haven’t even told you what happened, but right now I just need someone to cuddle with.” she admits in an adorable voice.

“I think I can arrange that.” With a smile I scoot myself closer to Asami and wrap my arm around her waist. Our faces are no more than a couple inches apart now. I see her eyes flick from my lips to my eyes as I mirror her. I want to kiss her again so badly, and I feel like I’m just about to when my conscience speaks to me loud and clear. _DON’T! She was drinking. Bad idea._

 Our lips are a breath apart when I cease my movement and pull away. 

“We can’t tonight. It will happen again soon for sure, but just not tonight okay?” I tell her in a weak voice, because spirits know I don’t want to listen to my own words.

“You’re sweet. And you’re right. I probably taste like crap anyway.”

I chuckle at her comment, “Perhaps, but I doubt I’d notice it, much less care.”

“Well thank goodness for that.” She rolls her eyes at me.

“So how about we just sleep now? You’re practically dead and I’m on my way into deliriousness.” I suggest. 

“Okay. Good night Korra, and thanks again for being my Prince Charming.” she gently pecks my lips before turning over.

 It’s been a long time since I’ve fallen asleep with anyone, but I can’t help but notice just how good this feels right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must thank avatarshinchan for sorting out my work and making sense of the plethora of mistakes I make. This would be a total clusterfuck without you!!


	8. Sneak Peek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's something to hold ya'll off until the next upload. It will be very soon though, I promise.

Asami:

It’s been a long time since I’ve woken up in someone else’s arms. I’m warm and comfortable, and when I look at the clearly defined muscles in this tan arm, I can’t help but feel safe too. If only this was real and not like all the other fantasies I’ve had of Korra. Might as well wake up now since I know this shit ain’t real.

Oh wait, I am awake.

And Korra is in my bed.

And I am in Korra’s arms.

Did I miss something?

My eyes shoot open and I have to battle the pains of a hangover as I comb through whatever few memories I have of last night before understanding why Korra is in my bed. A sigh of relief escapes me when I realize that we are both mostly clothed. _At least we didn’t have sex,_ I think to myself. _Though that really probably wouldn’t be so bad._ Stop it! I yell at myself for letting my thoughts stray so far in just the 30 seconds that I’ve been awake. 

I glance over at my alarm clock and patiently wait for the numbers to stop spinning. It’s 8:07, and it’s Thursday. Thankfully I don’t have class until much later this evening, but Korra.

I turn over and I’m met with by far the cutest sleeper I’ve ever seen. Korra’s mouth is hanging slightly open as she snores just a bit. Her hair isn’t in the usually ponytail, she must’ve let it out sometime during the night, but instead its a long somewhat unruly chestnut mess that covers part of her face. I can’t help but reach out and tuck a lock of it behind her ear. Though as much as I‘d love to watch her in this peaceful state, she probably needs to get up for class.

 

“Korra?” I call out gently. No response.

 

I scoot a little closer and say her name in the same calm tone, “Korra, wake up sweetheart.”

Again no response. This isn’t going to be easy.

 

“Korra, wake up.” I grab her shoulder this time and give it a squeeze.

 

Not a single budge.

 

“Fuck almighty,” I mutter aloud. “Korra!” This time I’m loud enough to wake any semi-normal sleeper, _and_ I’m shaking the shit out of her shoulder.

 

I’m two seconds from checking her for a pulse when she finally speaks, “Five more minutes Bolin.” A slow whiny voice utters.

 

“Korra, get up. It’s 8am.”

 

“I don’t even have class til noon! Lemme sleeeeeep.” Korra turns to stuff her face into the pillow, snatching the covers with her.

Alright then, the gloves are off...

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's raining its pouring, and Korra is snoring... ;)

Asami:

It’s been a long time since I’ve woken up in someone else’s arms. I’m warm and comfortable, and when I look at the clearly defined muscles on this tan arm, I can’t help but feel safe too. If only this was real and not like all the other fantasies I’ve had of Korra. Might as well wake up now since I know this shit ain’t real.  
Oh wait, I am awake.  
And Korra is in my bed.  
And I am in Korra’s arms.  
Did I miss something?  
My eyes shoot open and I have to battle the pains of a hangover as I comb through whatever few memories I have of last night before understanding why Korra is in my bed. A sigh of relief escapes me when I realize that we are both mostly clothed. At least we didn’t have sex, I think to myself. _Though that probably wouldn’t have been so bad. _Stop it! I yell at myself for letting my thoughts stray so far in just the 30 seconds that I’ve been awake.__

I glance over at my alarm clock and patiently wait for the numbers to stop spinning. It’s 8:07, and it’s Thursday. Thankfully I don’t have class until much later this evening, but Korra might.

I turn over and I’m met with by far the cutest sleeper I’ve ever seen. Korra’s mouth is slightly hanging open as she snores just a bit. Her hair isn’t in its usually ponytail, she must’ve let it out sometime during the night, but instead its a long somewhat unruly chestnut mess that covers part of her face. I can’t help but reach out and tuck a lock of it behind her ear. Though as much as I‘d love to watch her in this peaceful state, she probably needs to get up for class.

“Korra?” I call out gently. No response.

I scoot a little closer and say her name in the same calm tone, “Korra, wake up sweetheart.”

Again no response. This isn’t going to be easy.

“Korra, wake up.” I grab her shoulder this time and give it a squeeze. 

Not a single budge.

“Fuck almighty,” I mutter aloud. “Korra!” This time I’m loud enough to wake any semi-normal sleeper, and I’m shaking the shit out of her shoulder.

I’m two seconds from checking her for a pulse when she finally speaks. A slow whiny voice croaks out, “Five more minutes Bolin.”

“Korra, get up. It’s 8am.”  
“I don’t even have class til noon! Lemme sleeeeeep.” Korra turns to stuff her face into the pillow, snatching the covers with her.

Alright then, the gloves are off...

I lean over to place my lips to her ear, and despite the wooziness I feel immediately after I make the movement, my skin heats up in that way it does every time I get too close to Korra.

“Wake up cutie, it’s not Bolin.” I whisper in a suggestive voice.

I feel the body shift a bit before she fully wakes and turns her head to me. Her blue eyes go wide when they meet mine and with a small yelp and a thud Korra is on the floor beside the bed.  
She jumps up and quickly scans the room as if she too has forgotten how we got to this point.

“Asami! Holy shit I thought I was dreaming.” Korra pants, which brings my attention to her true state of undress. Korra is only wearing a sports bra and basketball shorts, and her panting is causing her washboard abs to constrict. I knew she was ripped but damn! My mouth is open and I’m on the brink of drooling when she takes a hand and runs it through her somewhat messy hair. Composure! I hear my conscience yell at me, rattling my brain.

I’m scrapping for something to break myself out of the trance Korra’s athletic body has put me into, “I didn’t know I’ve been in your dreams.” I comment with a smirk.

An eyebrow glides up on Korra’s face, as does a semi mischievous smile. She then leans down and puts her weight on both hands that are now planted on the bed. I expect her to stay there but instead she keeps coming. Her eyes never leave mine as she inches forward on a direct path to my mouth. When she is no more than a couple inches from my lips I close my eyes, but the contact never comes. I feel her hair brush over my shoulder and I open my eyes back up to find that she has successfully duped me. Korra returns to a sitting position on the bed with a glass of water and a few white pills in her hands.

“For the headache I’m sure you have.” She says as she raises the glass and pills towards me.

I take the pills and chase them with the water, noticing how dehydrated I am. I’m chugging the glass down when Korra speaks again, “And yes, you have been the star in quite a few of my dreams lately.”

I damn near die choking on that water.

“Something wrong Professor?” she asks in that smug tone, surely reveling in my reaction.

I’m still coughing as I shake my head slowly in answer. Once my breathing becomes normal again I decide to rip the bandaid off.

“So what exactly happened last night?”

Korra sits back against the headrest and starts twiddling her thumbs. “Well you were drinking, among other things, and I came by to make sure you were okay. I made us dinner and we went to bed.”

My head falls into my hands as I bring on a headache just by thinking about last nights events. Between my father, my company, my attempted arranged marriage, and Korra, I don’t even know which way is up anymore. Korra though, being the stupid sweetheart she is, scoots closer to me on the bed and wraps her arms around my shoulders. 

“It’s okay. I don’t know what made you so upset but I’m sure you’ll get through it.”

Sure. 

I pull away from her embrace, it makes my stomach flip being so close to her, and combined with my hangover it’s just not a good mix. Now that I think of it, I’m pretty sure my breath smells terrible. I rush to the bathroom, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, and nearly scream at the sight of myself.

My face is swollen and my eyes are red and puffy, no doubt due to all the crying I did. I wash my face, brush my teeth and brush my hair with a certain vigor, desperately trying to replace the zombie in the mirror with the real Asami Sato. I finish with a dab of some colored lip gloss before stepping back out to the bedroom. “So you don’t have practice until noon today?” I ask as I stand up to open my curtains.

“Yeah, I don’t have class today at all.”

“Well lucky for you, because it’s pouring outside.” The rain is coming down like The Flood.

“Holy shit. Well that means practice is cancelled too. We don’t train in this kind of weather.”

“I would hope you don’t.” I say, still in awe of the downpour. I’m so focused on the weather that I don’t even hear Korra putting on her shirt and shoes. “Are you seriously about to go out there?”

“Well contrary to me sleeping in your bed last night, I don’t live here.” She winks before nearly tripping while trying to get her second shoe on. I chuckle at her loss of balance and a small blush grows on her cheeks.

“I doubt it’s safe for you to drive out there Korra. The streets look flooded.”

“If this is all part of some plan to keep me here, all you have to do is ask.” She flashes that lopsided grin at me.

Just as I’m about to argue her safety, my phone and Korra’s chime loudly. We pull out our respective phones and read the notification we both received. 

_Flash Flood Warning: Please stay indoors and put all cars in garages with emergency brakes up. All day rain expected.  
Brought to you by Future Industries. ___

“Still not a plot to keep me here?” Korra jokes at the sight of my company name in the warning.

A second notification pinged on our phones, this one coming from the University itself.

_Due to flood warning, all classes are cancelled until further notice. ___

“I give,” Feigning guilt, I stand and stalk towards Korra. I hear her breath hitch when I enter her personal space. “I changed the weather just so you could spend the day in my bed with you.” I bat my eyelashes exaggeratedly for extra effect.

That must’ve been the final straw on the camels back because the next thing I know I’m pressed against the wall and Korra’s lips are pressed against mine. Though as quickly as she started, she stopped and took two steps back.  
“I’m sorry. I’m still unsure as of where we stand with this whole thing.” She mutters sheepishly as her hand comes up to rub the back of her neck.

“I know. I wish I had an answer. It’s just,” I look into Korra’s eyes and find an ocean of concern floating in them, “Things are just really complicated right now. How about we just give it some time okay?”

I try to deliver with the best smile I can, but the deflated look on Korra’s face made it clear that I’d hurt her.

“How about I make some breakfast? I owe you from last night.” I offer, hoping to change the subject.

“Sure, not like I’m going anywhere for a while. I’d like to use your bathroom though so I’ll meet you downstairs.”

The bathroom door closes, and with a big sigh I leave the bedroom and head downstairs to the kitchen. I open my fridge and pull out some eggs and some bacon then turn to my cabinet for a box of pancake mix. 

As I’m pouring the last pancake in the pan, Korra returns and takes a seat at the bar. She’s tied her hair back up in a ponytail, making her blue eyes that much more prominent. I damn near swoon at the sight of her. She crosses her arms in front of her and if I didn’t know any better I’d say she flexed them too. I rip my gaze away from her to focus on the last pancake and the scrambled hash on the other burner, hoping the distraction of the food will keep my mind off of a less vulgar path.

 

Korra:

Watching this female cook breakfast is an all out torture. She came out of the bathroom looking as beautiful as ever, but now her tank has risen slightly and her sweatpants have dropped dangerously low on her hips. I can make out the little dimples in her lower back as well as the little V in her abs. I’m knotting my fingers almost to the point of pain when I blurt out the question nagging me.

“So is kissing off limits? I need some guidelines or something because I’m completely lost.”

Asami thinks for a moment, flipping the flapjack. Every second she takes is another wave of panic for me. I shouldn’t feel this way, I hardly know her, but I can’t deal with the back-and-forth that’s been our “friendship” any longer. 

After mulling it over for half of eternity, she finally speaks. “Why don’t you come over here and find out?”

When I first asked the question, I thought that if she gave me the green light I’d rush over to her in a heartbeat, but for some reason that just seems out of place right now. Instead I stand and make my way around the kitchen island to her. Even Asami seems to expect me to lunge at her, but even upon closing the gap between our bodies, I manage a patience I never knew I possessed.  
I stop about two feet away from her to reach out and turn down the fire on the stove. I then step even closer, slowly snaking my arms around her waist. I stop there though, which elicits a confused look on Asami’s face.  
I want to kiss her, I really do, but I can’t. I need to know that she wants this as badly as I do. I need her to cover the distance and prove that this is okay with her. Each kiss we’ve had so far entailed me reaching for her, and that’s just not good enough for me now. If Asami wants to kiss me, then she’ll have to come to me.

We stand like this for a few agonizing moments, staring into each others eyes. Asami’s eyes flick down to my lips then back up to my eyes, and a silent question is asked. My arms slightly tighten around her waist in response. She turns to the side and puts the spatula she held on the counter, and when she turns back to me that same hand lands delicately on my cheek. The other hand slowly follows and I can’t help but let out a very low groan when it lands at the back of my neck, her fingers tangling a bit in my hair. I fight every urge to do the usual impulsive thing and crash my lips against hers, but my patience is rewarded with a small smile on Asami’s face. 

Finally, at the pace of a tortoise, she swoops down towards my face. I keep my eyes open just long enough to watch hers close. When her lips do finally meet mine, it’s the most amazing thing I’ve ever experienced. Yes, we’ve kissed before, but this? This beats out every medal I’ve ever won. This trumps every photo finish I’ve ever managed. In the previous lip locks, I didn’t really get a chance to feel just how soft her lips are. I didn’t get to enjoy the curvature of those lips, or admire how well they melt against mine. This is euphoric, and suddenly I understand what addiction feels like.

I feel her arms slide against my neck, encircling me, so that her hands can join behind my head. I reciprocate by wrapping my arms tighter around her, removing every inch of space between our bodies.

I’m enjoying her closeness so much that the feeling of her tongue brushing against my lower lip is almost a disruption. I open my mouth a bit more to let my own tongue greet hers, which upon contact momentarily stops my heart. An explosion of fireworks go off in my mind. If these are the sparks that people talk about, then holy fuck they are not exaggerating. Our tongues roll in an erotic rhythm, and soon Asami’s hips roll to that rhythm as well. The feeling of them winding beneath my arms excites the hell out of me, so I release the grip around her waist and let my hands grasp those hips. I press my thumbs into the V that’s appeared in the gap between her tank top and her sweatpants, which draws a sharp breath from the vixen.

I feel the kiss begin to change and I can tell she’d like to even the score, only I don’t intend to let that happen. My hands slip behind her hips to her butt and a flashback of her ass in those tight leather pants from yesterday burns in my mind. A moan escapes Asami’s lips, bringing me back to the present where my hands are noticeably gripping the hell out of her ass. In retaliation, no doubt, teeth trap my lower lip as her tongue lashes it for my indecency. She’s driving me mad and at this point if we keep going I’m not sure how much longer I’ll be able to stand.

So I let my hands slide even lower until I feel the backs of her thighs, then with little effort I lift her up. Asami’s legs responsively lock around my hips, and the idea of her sex being pressed into me fires up a whole new level for me. My original plans to take her to the couch are replaced, and with a crack of one eye and a few steps I now have her pinned against the nearest wall.

Asami’s arms release her grip around my neck and are replaced on my on my face. I feel her hips bucking forward for that desired friction I’m so desperate to give her. I secure her against the wall with my hips to free my hands, but just as I’m about to let them roam up her stomach…

_DING-DONG! ___

I turn towards the direction of her front door, but apparently Asami didn’t hear it ring because she takes the opportunity to land a bite right on the junction between my neck and shoulder. With my guard let down, the shock of her teeth is so electric that I moan aloud for the first time in the last 10 minutes. My hips grind back into hers now and she’s still laying small bites along my neck when the doorbell rings again.

“Fuuuuuuucccckkkk.” I whine loudly. I still have Asami against the wall and I truthfully don’t want to put her down.

“Let me just go see who it is and I’ll be right back okay?” Asami says through her heavy panting.

“Fine. This better be important.” I reluctantly set her on the ground.

I need a cold shower.

Asami:

Of all fucking times for the damned doorbell to ring. I don’t get visitors much. Not at my house at least. It’s 9 am for fucks sake, what does anyone want with me now? I thrust a hand in my hair to try and tussle out my hair and I take a few deep breaths to calm my rapid breathing. When I feel like I look somewhat presentable, I wrench the door open, scaring the hell out of a soaking wet mailman.

I look at him expectantly, slightly peeved by his awful timing, waiting for him to deliver whatever it is he was sent to bring. After a couple squeaking sounds he finally speaks.

“Delivery, for Asami Sato.” He leans to the side and places a large basket in front of me, then he hands me a clipboard and a pen to sign for it. I make a mental note of the private delivery company noted on the clipboard. I can’t help but feel sorry that he has to work in such treacherous weather and I’m sure he deserves more than whatever he’s being payed today. I’m sure a small anonymous donation couldn’t hurt.

I close the door and stare down at the basket at my feet. It’s got pink and red ribbons around it and upon closer inspection I notice chocolates and lotions and flowers. It’s the middle of September. What the hell is anyone doing sending me any Valentines gifts?  
I bring the basket back inside the house and inspect it further in the foyer. For some reason I don’t think I want Korra seeing this. I notice a small card sticking out of it so I grab it and open it, hoping to discover the sender and their purpose. What I did not expect, was for the card to actually speak to me in a man’s voice.

“Asami Sato, my future wife. I look forward to our meeting and our marriage.”  
The card is signed at the bottom.

General Iroh.

My eyes shoot wide open. This must be the guy my dad was talking about. I can’t believe my father actually thinks I’m going to go through with marrying this dude. The idea of it actually makes me start to giggle. 

“Is everything alright?” Korra calls from the kitchen

Shit. I grab up the basket and card and shove them into the coat closet a few feet away.

“Yeah it was just the mailman.” I call back

I don’t know why I’m hiding this from Korra. I should just tell her the truth. It’s not like I’m actually going to marry him. It’s just that she’s my only distraction, my only oasis in the middle of the blistering crisis that is my life. I don’t want her pulled into this drama. I’ll tell her when this mess blows over.

I go back to the kitchen where Korra is already digging into a plate of the pancakes and eggs I made.

“Sorry, I noticed how good this smelled and you seemed busy.” Her speech muffled by a mouth full of food.

“It’s okay. I’m glad you like it.” I walk over and plant a light kiss on her cheek before taking her fork out of her hand, scooping up some hash and sticking it in my mouth. “Hmm, not bad.”

I feel her eyes follow me as I walk back around the island to get a plate for myself. My thoughts are scattered from Iroh’s unexpected gift, pushed by my father most likely. I shake my head to rid myself of them. I’ll deal with that later. For now, I’m just going to enjoy a rainy day in with Korra…


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it's been a while hasn't it? Enjoy!

Korra:

*Loud slap* 

“Ouch, shit!” 

I rub my hand gingerly. Asami and I have been playing Egyptian slap for the last hour and even though I just taught her today, she’s managed to beat me in nearly every game. Admittedly I went slow for the first game, but now I’m slapping down full force on every face card. Only problem is I’m being met with either a blank table or her faster hands. _Damned double jacks._ Despite my complaints though, I haven't had this much fun on a rainy day in a very long time. I’ve also never spent a day with such a beautiful person before, which definitely makes the whole experience even greater.

I look across the table at Asami and can’t help but smile. She’s usually so reserved and conservative, no doubt because of the company she runs. It’s amazing to see her giggle and acther age. The creases in her eyes look so unused, as if she hasn’t smiled like this ever before. My heart flutters with pride for a moment as I think that I’m the one who makes her feel this way. I know there’s pain hidden behind all that, but I only hope that she’s not thinking about any of that right now. 

Asami looks up and stares at me questioningly. I grin back and she tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear in what I take as shyness.

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to stare.” I mumble sheepishly. “Smiling looks great on you.”

 

Now a real blush crosses her cheeks. She sighs and drops the cards on the table, “I’m over cards for now anyway.”

 

“Tired of whooping my ass you mean?” I swear I saw a hint of a smile show on her lips.

 

Asami crawls forward slowly and seductively and presses a small kiss to my lips. “There are plenty better things I could think of to do with your ass.” 

 

Before I have a chance to pull her in for another kiss though, she stands up and sprints down the hall to the bathroom with a childish giggle. Playful Asami is cute.

 

I’m just about to get up to join her when my phone rings. I pick it up from the couch and look at the caller ID. It’s Bolin, and he’s requesting a video call as usual. I slide it open and wait for the connection to establish. Soon a pixelated mess evolves into Bolin’s full face.

 

“Korra you’re alright!”

 

I can’t help but chuckle at his intense enthusiasm. “Yeah Bo I’m good.”

 

“We thought you came back late last night and were asleep this whole time, so when breakfast was finished and you didn’t come out we ran a couple rounds of rock paper scissors to see who would have to wake you up.”

 

I narrow my eyes at him at that.

 

“Anyway you weren’t in your room and then the school notifications came and then you weren’t in the gym and I started to panic but it’s okay now because you’re alive and WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU ANYWAYS??”

 

I could see Bolin’s eyes darting around the edges of the screen. Somehow I’d forgotten how I would explain where I am. 

 

“Ummm, I got caught up in the storm and ended up crashing at a teammates house.” Close enough.

 

“Oh, okay. Which teammate?”

 

“Oh she’s new… a jumper, I believe.”

 

“Is she cute?”

 

“Bolin!”

 

“What?”

 

“Umm, Opal?!”

 

“Well it’s not like I was really gonna-“

 

“Whatever, I don’t wanna know. I’ll be home when everything clears up.”

 

“Alright, bye.”

 

With that I click the phone off. I haven’t even thought about how this whole thing would play out with my roommates. It’s not like we can get in any major trouble, right? I mean we are both of legal age, and there aren’t necessarily any rules against it. Then again Asami is one of the most powerful women on the planet and the press would probably eat us alive and in all honesty she should be married to a man as rich as her and sweet sassafras I think I’m about to faint. My nausea halts my rapid mental rambling and I flop onto the couch.

 

“Everything okay over there? I can almost hear you hyperventilating.”

 

Her voice pulls me out of my terror. “Yeah, I’m okay. I just had a lot of discomforting thoughts go through my head all at once.”

 

“Is that so?” She comes around the couch with a couple of mugs, placing one in my hands, and then take a seat. “Well hopefully some tea can solve that.”

 

The tea smells divine and it takes me a while to try and place where I’ve smelled it before. 

 

“Or are you a coffee person?” Asami asks nervously. Apparently she took that pause as apprehension. 

 

“Oh no, I’m definitely a tea person. I was just wondering what flavor this is?”

 

“Japanese cherry blossom. I have it imported.”

 

“Right! Wow it’s been so long since I’ve had this.”

 

“So you’ve had it before?”

 

“Yeah I took a trip to Japan for a competition and I had this tea. I never found out what kind it was but it feels great to finally know.”

 

“Well the proper Japanese name is _sakurayu.”_

 

I blink a couple times as I process Asami’s perfect accent, “So I take it you’re Japanese?”

 

“Yup. Born and partially raised. My dad moved us to the U.S. when I was about 7 though.”

 

“How about your mother?”

 

Asami chokes slightly at that and clears her throat before beginning again.

 

“My mom was killed in Japan when I was six. Armed robbery.”

 

“Oh shit. I am so sorry.” I lift a hand and place it on her lap.

 

“It’s okay, it was a long time ago. Anyways, Dad wanted a fresh start so we moved here to the U.S.”

 

“That’s quite the uproot. Must have been pretty rough for you.”

 

“Actually it wasn’t too bad. I was pretty messed up from my moms death, so I welcomed the distraction of learning a new language and culture.”

 

“How mature for a seven year old.” I chuckle lightly hoping to lift the mood a bit.

 

“C’est la vie.”

 

“Don’t tell me you speak French too?!”

 

She bursts out in a fit of laughter at that. I wasn’t trying to be funny, but just the sight of her smile is contagious and I find myself laughing with her.

 

“Well in total I speak,” she ticked the numbers off her fingers, “six languages.”

 

“Damn that’s awesome.”

 

“You can’t possibly convince me that you only know one language. You’re from the Southern Water Tribe for goodness sake.”

 

I blush a bright red when she mentions my hometown, “How did you know where I’m from?”

“Uhh, I took a really good guess?” Asami squeaks out as she takes a hasty sip of her tea.

 

I narrow my eyes at her until she cracks.

 

“Okay I cheated! I googled you a few days ago.”

 

“What? I thought we were supposed to stay Korra and Asami here.”

 

“I know I know, I just couldn’t help it. Besides,” a hand leaves her mug to trace the insides of my forearms, “I wanted to know if the pictures did you any justice.”

 

A noticeable shiver runs up my spine at her touch. “And you conclusion is?”

 

Asami sets her mug down and leans forward to place her lips right next to my right ear, “I like you a lot more in the flesh.” I then feel her tongue slide out and give the outside of my ear a light lick, causing me to let out an involuntary moan.

 

“Do that again and I’m attacking you right here on this couch.” The voice that leaves my lips does not sound like my own. This voice is tight deep and better resembles a growl than speech. The tone was even enough to halt the mighty Asami Sato for a moment.

 

With a breathy voice layered with lust, she whispers in my ear again. “And what if I want you to?”

 

In the blink of an eye I have the woman underneath me. My lips are pressed against hers and her hands are wrapped around my waist. Her tongue is fighting mine for the upper hand- a battle I don’t mind losing. I tangle my hands in her long curtain of hair as I pull her as close as I can get her. A sigh escapes her lips in the midst of our kissing though, so I pull back and sit up off her a bit.

 

“Something wrong?”

 

“Umm, yeah. I mean it’s not you. You’re… you’re amazing. It’s just me.”

 

I silently brace myself for her explanation.

 

“There’s a couple things you need to know before this goes any further.”

 

"But?" I ask tentatively. There had to be a catch.

 

"There's a few things that I have to settle out before we can. Things that I don't 

 

want to involve you in. I'd rather clean it up so we can start with a clean slate 

 

you know?"

 

"Oh sure, take your time!" I let out a deep breath I'd been holding. That wasn't 

 

half as bad as I expected it to be.

 

"Great. In the meantime, though there's a game I would now like to show you."

 

"Ooh, I love games."

 

"This one's called pai sho. My dad taught it to me when I was little."

 

I watch as she pulls out a beautifully carved board from underneath the coffee table.

 

"It's a very old game of strategy and patience. I figure it would be a good counter to Egyptian Slap." She winks her left eye at me and I sneer back as a joke.

 

"Alright then. Teach me how to play."

 

A small sparkle in Asami's eyes appears and I can almost feel the importance of this game to her. She smiles and then dives headfirst into explaining the rules to me. If it means something to her, then I'm all in.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna drag this whole story out to be a million chapters long so things are going to move relatively quickly. Legit smut will come within the next three chapters. This chapter isn't very long but I re-developed a sense of direction so writing the next chapter shouldn't be as difficult as it was to write this one.  
> I promise it won't be another month before the next chapter is out haha.


	11. Chapter 11

Korra:

“So who’s place are we throwing this party at?” Opal asks the group. “I’ve got several themes in mind and I’ve also developed a budget to work with but without a host place this will never work.”

This is what happens when Opal is in charge of a party. Admittedly they usually go well, but she puts us through hell just to get it all together in time.

“I can’t do it at mine because my roommate isn’t exactly the party type. Plus it’s not like we have the space.” Opal says as she immediately scratches something on her clipboard.

“Don’t even try to sugarcoat that. Mai is crazy. She just sharpens knives all day!” Bolin shrieks. from the couch.

The whole crew has gathered at the nearby cafe to plan out our annual Halloween party. Each year someone different hosts it and each year it’s been a great success.

“Any ideas Korra?”

“You know I can’t come this year.”

“Whaaaat??!” The group collectively groans.

“Why not?” Bolin asks with his best pouty face.

“The mayor is having this big masquerade party. He invited me so I’m expected to go.”

“Aww that sucks. Those things are usually boring.” Mako says nonchalantly.

“Thanks for your enthusiastic opinion.” I roll my eyes sarcastically. “It shouldn’t take all night though. I’ll be back at some point during the night.”

“I guess we are doing this at our place then.” Bolin leans forward to place his elbows on his knees.

“Do you even know what you’re wearing Korra? It’s not like you can just show up in a track suit hun.” Opal asks, the party practically forgotten.

“Well- uh I don’t think I actually thought that far ahead.”

“The gala is in less than a week! Oh my goodness we are going to the mall, NOW.”

Without another word, I’m whisked out the cafe.

 

Asami:

“So I’m looking for something modest but not unnoticeable. Preferably a gown. Any shade of red darker than crimson. The back should be open and it should hang off the shoulders. Think we can accomplish that?” I ask my fashion consultant.

“I think that can easily be arranged. When do you need the dress by?”

“Halloween.”

“Alright it will be delivered to your door no later than that morning.”

“Thanks.”

I leave the shop, already digging my phone out to see what other fires I must put out today. Not to mention I’ve got a huge stack of tests to grade. This whole mayors gala thing is really throwing a wrench in my schedule but for political reasons, and political reasons alone, I have to be there.

I thumb through my phone and open my messages. What I see next stops me in my tracks.

Hello Asami, it’s Iroh. I know we got off to a rocky start, but I’d love to have you as my date to the gala next week.

Aww fuck. How the hell did he even get my… Dad. Fuck fuck fuck!

I scream in my head as I scramble for some reason to turn Iroh down. Only after several moments of panic I realize that I don’t actually have a reason. He doesn’t seem threatening and without my father breathing down my neck it might not be such a bad night. Better than spending it alone.

Hesitantly I raise my phone back up and type in my reply.

Sure, pick me up at six-thirty?

His answer came almost immediately.

Great! I’ll see you then. Looking forward to it. :)

Spirits have mercy, he’s a dork, which reminds me. I scroll down to Korra’s name in my phone.

Hey there. Busy?

I waited a short while before pulling off the curb in my car. Korra is usually quick to text back but I suppose her silence answers my question. I twist my key in the ignition and my engine ignites into a warm purr. Off to grade tests I go.

 

Korra:

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me Opal.” I spin in front of the mirrors just to double check that each and every angle is as ugly as the last.

“Well it’s not like you’ve left me many options Kor. I mean you don’t want to wear heels so that cuts out any short dresses, but poofs and frills make you cringe. This is why you don’t leave dress buying for the last 5 days! We could've looked online or had one tailor made or…”

Opals voice trails off as my mind wanders. I can’t help but wonder what Asami is doing right now. Probably getting greasy with an engine. Over the last couple weeks we’ve spent quite a lot of time together. Admittedly a sizable chunk of that time was spent in tutor sessions though. It’s amazing how distracting the sole thought of your teachers lips can be. I fell a bit behind but Asami caught me up in no time. In fact I’m pretty sure I aced the last test. She’s honestly a great teacher.

I feel hands pushing me back into the dressing room with a another new dress in hand. As I slip out of one dress and into the other I think about our last date. The first time I’d been over at Asami’s house I hadn’t exactly received a tour but now I understand that there’s a lot more to it than meets the eye. One of the many dope things about her house is that there’s a 24 seater movie theater in it. When I asked why she needed to many seats she just shrugged and said, “You never know how many guests you’re going to have.” The seats were plush and reclined so far back that they might as well have been beds. There’s even a popcorn machine in the other room! Another thing I was unaware of though, was the staff. In a separate portion of the entire house a staff of ninjas live. I say ninjas because they keep that place clean and I barely ever see them. You’d think someone who has their own staff would be a pompous snotty rich person, but Asami has completely redefined that stereotype for me. Her relationship with her staff is almost on the brink of kinship, and I admire her humility. It just makes this whole… “thing” Asami and I have more difficult.

“Okay what do you think?” Opal’s voice brings me out of my daydream and back into the world. I turn my gaze onto my reflection in the mirror and I have to stifle actual laughter.

“Oh come on I’m trying here!” Opal whines as she tosses her hands out in exasperation.

I slip back into the dressing room and peel out of the atrocity I’d somehow gotten myself into unknowingly. I’m back in half of my original clothing before I glide out of the changing rooms and back into the shopping area. I glance briefly at all the different choices of dresses but nothing seems to feel right. It’s not that I mind wearing a dress, but this store doesn’t have anything I’d be willing to wear- much like the last three stores- and quite frankly I’m tired of store hoping. I need something that’s going to fit my style just for this one night. Suddenly a lightbulb goes off in my head.

I walk over to the women’s section and start sifting through the various racks that held vests. By the grace of Raava I found a pinstriped dark blue vest. Then I whisk to another rack and grab up a white button up blouse and then some black slacks.

I dive back into the dressing room, and throw on the new outfit, popping back out like I’d just made a rabbit appear out of a hat.

“Tada!” I yell to get Opal’s attention since she had clearly given up on me.

She looks up from her phone and eyes my chosen outfit. “You sure you wanna take this route? You’re practically coming out of the closet if you do.”

I gasp loudly and work double time to attempt to conceal the blush that threatens to cross my cheeks, “Oh come on, no one is going to assume that. Besides, who says I’m gay anyway?”

She narrows her eyes at me, “Korra, please drop the bullshit act. At least when you are with me. You should know by now that I won’t hurt or reject you for it.” She then stands and saunters over to me. “Besides, we both know I’m at least half right, especially considering the way you look at Professor Sato.”

Shots fired.

I choke on my own saliva for a moment as I try to process what’s just been said to me. “I’m sorry, what are you talking about?” I sputter out.

“Oh sweetheart, you were never particularly stealthy about it. Again, it’s okay.” She places a reassuring hand over my shoulder, “We should find you a girlfriend soon though. You know, if it weren’t for Bolin.”, Her voice falters and I see a bright red blush paint her cheeks. A sigh escapes her lips and she takes one step back, leaving me utterly lost. At least she doesn’t know anything more about Asami.

“Anyways, if this is what you feel is going to work for you then I support you all the way.” Her head tilts to the side though and her hands comes up to grasp her chin. “Give me one second.”  
With that, Opal disappears from the changing rooms.

I turn back around to face the mirror. I feel good like this. I feel confident. In fact, I might start dressing more like this on a daily basis. I idly wonder what Asami would think of it. Speaking of Asami I should probably check my ph-

“Here we are! Try this on.” In Opal’s hands is navy blue bow tie.

“I can’t tie one of those you know.”

“Well you’re in luck.” She gloats as she steps forward and secures the fabric around my neck. Then she tweaks it for a couple moments and steps back to look at me fully. “Take a look.”

Again I face my reflection, only this time it’s even better than the last. It’s like the final touch of class that really tidies up the whole look. I absolutely love it.

“Thank you Opal it looks great!” I turn to hug Opal hard, only to tense a bit when I am reminded of her comment a few minutes ago. “So umm- that thing you said, about ‘if it weren’t for Bo’…”

Instead of her pulling out of the hug she actually hugs me tighter, “Please Korra, you’re gorgeous. My heart belongs to Bolin but, well,” And for the first time so far, her voice falters in a lack of confidence. I feel her heart rate speed up and I have to suppress a small chuckle. The last thing I could’ve ever imagined is that Opal has some semblance of a crush on me.

Might as well fuck with her a little bit.

“So you’ve felt like this for all these years,” I whisper seductively in her ear as my hands slide down from her lower back, “And you tell me now? When I have you all alone?” I notice her gasp when my hands land on her hips. “You must’ve loved that night we got drunk and were dared to kiss huh?” A noticeable shudder crawls up her back and I know I have her in the palm of my hand.

Boldly, I crank it up another notch and grab two handfuls of her ass, giving them a good squeeze. Her response was so funny my knees nearly gave out.

I slowly unlink our bodies and hold her at arms length, “Well that was a cute sound. Somewhere between a Scooby Doo’s yelp with Shaggy’s yoinks I’d say?” It was all I could say before breaking into hysteria.

“Spirits Korra, you’re such an ass!” Opal yells whilst slapping my arm.

“I’m sorry Ope I really just didn’t believe you.” I manage through my intense giggles.

When her fit stops she addresses me with her arms crossed in a pout, “Like I said, if it weren’t for Bolin.”

“I love you too.”

 

5 Days Later

Asami:

*Knock knock*

I guess it’s time to go. I give myself a final once-over before heading to answer the door. I take one final deep breath and give the handle a twist, revealing a very dapper Iroh, clad in a smooth all black suit.

“Good evening Ms. Sato.” He greets me as her extends his elbow to me.

“General,” I return and loop my arm through his. He walks me down to a sleek car where he opens my door and proceeds to climb in on the other side.

“You don’t drive?” I comment as the driver pulls out of my driveway.

“I don’t much see the point these days.”

It’s gonna be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I always wanted to entertain the idea of Korpal. ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about to go down...

Korra:

It’s Halloween for fucks sake. I shouldn’t have to be out here with all these people. I should be back at my place where the party’s about to go down. It sucked having to walk out the door just as the group was putting up streamers and setting out the jello shots. Jinora helped me get ready since Opal was completely swarmed with party planning shit. She picked out some black stud earrings and some dress shoes for me. She even did my hair and makeup. Nothing complicated, just a more elegant slicked back ponytail and some eyeliner and lip gloss. The mayor was even kind enough to have a car pick me up. Spirits know I would’ve been late if I’d had to get here myself.  
Right as my foot came out of the opened car door, I was bombarded with flashing lights and hundreds of questions. It was intimidating. I felt alone and scared and suddenly I understood why people tend to bring dates to these things.  
Anyways, I’ve been here a whole 2 hours and now I’m sitting at the bar hoping that this night will end as soon as possible. The gala is being held in a villa, belonging to spirits know who. It’s beautiful, and while I’d like to explore, I’m also worried about getting completely lost. It’s just a sea of masks out here, which people thankfully remove at some point in the small talk they engage. Mine is quite simple frankly, black with silver trimming, but I’ve seen some incredible ones throughout the night. I wouldn’t be surprised if a couple of them were studded with real diamonds considering the company I’m with.  
I’ve had several lengthy conversations about sports and my title and my thoughts for the future concerning Olympics and what not, and I’ve collected a bundle of business cards from people hoping to endorse me once I graduate. I’ve taken plenty of pictures and signed a plethora of autographs for the daughters, sons, nieces and nephews of these pompous rich women and men. In fact, this is the kind of event that I wouldn’t be surprised to see Asami at. We haven’t been able to talk much in the last couple days. Between the issues taking place within her company and amount of coursework I’m being handed, there just hasn’t been any time. We text here and there, a quick “Hey how’s your day?” or even a “Thinking about you ;)” every so often but other than that it’s been pretty quiet. I’m sipping on a very weak martini when a large commotion breaks out around the entrance, larger than any fuss I’ve seen thus far. I assume perhaps the mayor has arrived but, as far as I know, he’s already here (though I haven’t seen him yet, or else I sure would be on my way back home by now). I crane my neck to try to see through the crowd that’s gathered around this person but I hear the name before I can even see her.

“Miss Sato! Miss Sato! Over here!” I hear the reporters cry, microphones in hand.

I grab my drink and make my way over towards the mob surrounding her, taking my time until only a couple of paparazzi and reporters are left. When my view of her opens, my drink nearly slips from my hand. She’s dressed in a maroon gown and her hair is pinned to one side, allowing it to flow only over one shoulder. Her mask is quite thin and makes her emerald eyes that much more alluring. She’s absolutely beautiful, and everyone in this whole damn place knows it. It’s only when a suite-clad arm slinks around her waist am realize that someone else is with her. Seeing as Asami put the brakes on us a while back, I have no right to be jealous, but when the man at her side leans over and plants a kiss beneath her ear in a place far too intimate for simple friendship I nearly explode. Not a rage kind of explode, but a I-don’t-know-whether-to-cry-laugh-walk away-or-choke-the-life-from-his-throat kind of explode. I wait for her to pull away or at least give him a foul look like gives her students when they disrupt her lecture, but it never comes. Instead she smiles back, almost lovingly. She continues to answer question after question, the conversation now having turned to her teaching position at Republic City University.  
I figured I should duck out right about now before the obvious teacher-student connection is made by any one of the photographers around us but before I can even plant my heel to turn I’m snagged.

“Here’s a star student of RCU right here! Go and pose with Miss Sato for a few photographs will ya?” An irritating reporter shoves me forward towards Asami.

Aww fucking great…

 

Asami:

Panic flows through my mind. I’m well trained at attending events like this and keeping a straight face, but in my head I know this is not going to end well. I don’t know how long Korra has been standing there but by the way she’s clenching her jaw and the distance she’s keeping from me in our posing, she’s seen enough to be pretty pissed off. This is exactly what I didn’t want to happen. We smile through several more photos but the moment it seems that the reporters have had enough, she darts away without a word. I walk after her as fast as I can but at the end of the day flat shoes beat high heels.

“Korra would you just wait a second!” I whisper with as much urgency as I can muster without drawing attention. She keeps walking though and once we are in a part of the villa that appears to be empty I jog a few steps to catch up to her. I grab her arm and pull her back, forcing her to stop.

“If you would just give me a second to explain.” I try to calm her, ripping off my mask.

“Explain what Asami? Why you were with that guy or why you’ve been fucking with me this whole time?”

“No Korra, it’s not what it looked like. I told you there were some things I have to straighten out and this is what I was talking about.”

“So having a boyfriend is something to have straightened out?”

“No no he’s not my-“

“Hey Asami there you are.” A deep voice interrupts our conversation.

Iroh walks forward, and a sigh escapes my lips. As if his timing couldn’t be worse.

“You disappeared on me, everything alright?” He asks before looking acknowledging Korra, “Ah you must be Korra the star athlete. I heard you would be here tonight. I’m General Iroh.” He offers his hand to her.

I know that Korra probably wants nothing more than to spit in his face, but she takes his hand and shakes it calmly as ever.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. How do you two know each other?” She asks swiftly, donning the fakest smile I’ve seen her muster.

“Well Asami kindly agreed to allow me to escort her tonight. In fact if I’m ever so lucky she may consider my hand in marriage.”

Sweet fuck, I can’t catch a break.

I don’t think I was able to hide my shock that he had the audacity to say that aloud. I face him with wide eyes and a tight smile. His face morphs from confident to apologetic in less than 3 seconds, leaving Korra to break the awkward silence.

“Well congratulations to you two then. I’m going to try and find the mayor now. Have a nice evening.” I don’t even have time to formulate a plan to make this work before Korra walks back to the center of the gala and disappears in the masked crowd.

“Was it something I said?” Iroh asks, feigning innocence in his voice.

My voice drops to the tone I reserve mostly for my father and complicated businessmen, “Are you insane? I never agreed to marrying you and you certainly have no right whatsoever to tell anyone otherwise, are we clear?”

“It’s not like I told the press Asami.”

“I don’t care! Just because you made some kind of deal with my father means absolutely nothing to me.” I can tell I’ve scared him enough for the time being, so I leave him and follow after Korra. I scan the room a couple times before I recognize her at the bar, a full shot glass in hand.

“Please don’t tell me you’re driving home.” I approach her slowly, like I would a wounded tiger.

“Why would that matter to you?” Korra’s voice is rough and nothing like what I’m used to.

“You should know by now that you matter to me.”

“Oh please. Why don’t you get back to your fiancé back there and just leave me alone. I’m just a student at the school you teach at.”

I’m about to reply when I look up and see that the bartender isn’t exactly out of ear shot. “Can we go somewhere else and talk? I wasn’t planning on staying much longer anyways.”

“I’d rather not. I think I’m going to drown myself in alcohol tonight instead.” She rolls her eyes tipping back yet another shot.

“Well if you’re going to do that then at least do it at home. This isn’t a good place for that.”

“So you not only want to lie to me and try to justify it, but now you think you know what’s best for me?” I can tell the alcohol is starting to get to her now, her words are starting to slur and her eyes look less focused.

“Let me take you home. I will drag you out of here if I have to.”

She thinks about this for a moment before answering. “Fine, but this doesn’t mean we’re okay.”

“Fine with me. Now I have to talk to a few people and make small talk but I’ll be back in the next half hour. Please just don't get any more drunk and try not to talk to anyone. These people are vicious.”

“It’s not them I have to worry about.” Sarcasm mixed with her anger bites at me, but I take it full force. She’s tipsy and it’s not like I don’t deserve it.

I do as I said I would and mingle with some people. It’s extremely taxing and I hate it, but it’s politically correct and a necessary evil if I want my company to do well. Iroh finds me again, but I buff him off immediately. Just the sight of him makes my blood boil and I need to maintain my composure.

I return to the bar in a timely fashion and Korra is still there in the same stool I left her in.

“Ready to go?” Korra stands and I loop my arm through hers: one to keep her balanced, and two because well… I wanted to. We leave the gala like this and I can’t help but notice a few shutter clicks as we make our way to the entrance. More consequences I’ll be forced to face, I presume.

I pull out my car keys from my purse. I had actually asked my driver ahead of time to drop my car off near the venue with a spare set of keys I leave at home, foreseeing that this night could go horribly wrong. I’m quite thankful for my decision right now. He tells me exactly where he left it so I lead Korra to the sleek Satomobile. We load into the car and in no time we’re on out way towards the school. The drive isn’t a short one however. The villa just had to be up a fucking mountain in the middle of nowhere.

We are flying down the freeway when I decide the silence should be broken.

“I’m sure you have questions.” I state, hoping it will alleviate some of the tension in the car.

I feel her eye me suspiciously before posing her first question. “Who was the dude?”

I knew that’s what she was going to ask, but I still couldn’t seem to prepare myself for an answer. It’s do or die now though.

“His name is Iroh. He’s a military general.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know that.”

“Right, well recently my father tried to arrange our marriage. He threatened my security with the company if I didn’t go through with it. Agreeing to go with him to the gala was mostly a way to stall. I’ve discovered throughout the night though that he’s a complete prick and not even worth fake marrying.”

I didn’t actually hear Korra laugh but her smirk gave it away.

“Okay, why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“Like I said, I didn’t want to bring you into the mess. I’m sure people snapped pictures of us leaving together though so I don't think that’s possible anymore. I’ll have to have that all sorted out by my publicist by morning.”

I know she tried to hide her look of disdain but the slump in her shoulders make me backtrack. “That’s not what I mean, it’s not because of you. I just want a clean start, if I can still have that with you.”

Korra doesn’t answer me, but I’d rather have no answer than to have her say no. About half an hour later we finally pull up in the neighborhood of the school.

“So where am I going? I’ve never actually dropped you off.”

“Honestly, my friends are partying right now and I’m in not really in that kind of mood anymore.”

“So what do you want to do instead?” I pull the car over and put it in park.

Please come over. Please come over. Please come over.

I wait for her answer but as more agonizing seconds tick by, the less patient I feel.

“You’re welcome to stay at my place for the night.” I blurt out. That certainly didn’t come out very smooth.

“You would like that wouldn’t you?” I hear Korra mumble under her breath. A heavy sigh empties her lungs before a real reply comes. “Sure. Why not?”

I have to try very hard to keep my smile from spreading from ear to ear. If only she knew what kind of joy she brings me. I throw the car back into drive and make a swift U-turn.  
We pull up into my driveway a few minutes later and we head to the front door. I should’ve known something felt wrong the moment I put the key into the handle but I ignored my gut and went into the house. I had a mere nanosecond to recognize a livid Iroh and the back of his hand fast approaching my cheek. The shock hurt more than the strike itself, but not by much.

“How dare you disrespect me that way at a public event! You ungrateful spoiled-“

Whatever else Iroh planned to say is cut off by Korra’s fist connecting with his jaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll still hanging in there with me?


	13. Chapter 13

Korra:

It all happens in a blur. One second I’m walking into Asami’s home, the next I’m socking the jaw of a military general. How dare he touch her? How dare he hit her? I snapped, and apparently so did his nose and jaw. I punch and punch until I feel arms pulling me away from the struggling body.

“Korra. Korra stop please!” Asami’s voice begins to break through the barrier. Her gentle hands cup my face, forcing me to look into her pleading eyes and only then do I really feel myself stop my assault. I look back down at Iroh beneath me. He is moaning in pain and his face is bloody. I’m not usually violent like this, I haven’t been in a fight since middle school. Damned alcohol.

I’m actually about to apologize for what I did until I think about what he just did to Asami. Instead, I lean down close to his face and speak in my most menacing voice, “You touch her again and I’ll do much worse to you. Now get out.”

Iroh wipes his nose and reluctantly gets up off the floor. He glances at Asami before leaving the property. Asami shuts the door behind him, leaving the two of us in complete silence. Well it would be complete silence if it weren’t for my heaving chest. 

“Thank you.” Asami croaks out. 

“You don’t have to thank me. I would never let anyone hurt you. I know you can take care of yourself but-”

“It’s okay. That was really brave of you.” She tucks a stray stand of hair behind her ear in the cutest way and it makes me want to just hug her. It’s when she turns her head to the side however, when I see the swelling that’s starting to develop were Iroh slapped her.

“Asami your face! We need to get you some ice.” I grab her hand and pull her into her own kitchen. I grab a bag of frozen peas out of her freezer and crush them into the counter a couple times until their well-separated. I walk back over to join Asami, who has taken a seat at the bar.

“May I?” I ask, holding the bag up towards her face. Only when she nods do I place it against her temple. She winces at first before acclimating to the cold. The adrenaline has left both of our systems and now we are both left with the emotional and physical fatigue of the night.

I don’t notice how close we’re sitting until I find myself trapped in her eyes. I could lose myself in those green pools all day, and it seems she feels something similar as her gaze is unwavering as mine.

Asami is the first to break the thick silence in the room, “I’m sorry we weren’t able to talk much these last few days.”

“Yeah it would’ve been nice to have had at least a heads up for tonight.” 

“I know. I really didn’t expect things to happen this way. I’ve missed you though.” She offers with a warm smile. Each and every time she looks at me like this I can’t help but return that same smile.

“I’ve missed you too.”

I feel her lean forward and I reciprocate. I haven’t felt her lips in a while and I miss them so much. We are but a mere inch apart when her hand comes up to cup the one I still have pressing the frozen peas to her head. Normally I’d find the move endearing, but this time it draws a wince from me.

“What’s the matter?” She asks, immediately forgetting her own pain. 

“I might have bruised my knuckles a little bit.”

Without a moment’s hesitation Asami gently tugs my wrists down and turns my hands over. As it turns out I have not only bruised them, I actually managed to split most of them. 

“Korra! These need stitches!” She gasps when she takes in the entirety of my injury.

“Awww I hate doctors.” I groan loudly.

“Well you’re in luck then, I’ll be right back.” She stands and slinks around the corner. With her no longer here to distract me, the pain in my hands finally sets in. And well, FUCK. This shit hurts.

Asami returns swiftly with a bowl containing various supplies. As she lays her tools out on the counter it becomes clear to me what she’s planning to do.

“You can sow stitches?”

“I sure can. Now hold still.”

I do as she says as she cleans then dresses my wound. The next ten minutes are quiet as she works in silence. I whine here and there when the needle hits a tender spot but otherwise it’s pretty painless thanks to the numbing cream. I like watching her work. There’s a cute crease in her brow that shows only when she’s concentrating. I see it whenever she grades papers or reads a news article. 

“There, all done.” She announces after snipping the final piece of the sutures. I look down at my hands and find them to be well repaired. “Just don’t go punching anyone else for a while or they’ll open up, okay?”

“Got it doc.” I joke. I know she was planning to kiss me before the knuckle thing came up, but now it’s almost awkward trying to get back to that moment. I was never known for my extensive patience though so I throw caution to the wind and ask out right.

“Can I kiss you?” It comes out hardly louder than a whisper.

“Since when do you have to ask?” 

“Well I just don’t know with you anymore. Things have been really confusing lately and I just want to-”

I am silenced by lips pressing against my own. Asami likes to shut me up like this when I start rambling, but whatever tolerance I built in reaction to her kisses has worn thin in the last week or so. It feels like the first time in the elevator all over again. Her hands are tangled in my hair and I feel like I’m going to melt right here at her feet. She pulls away slightly, lips still ghosting against mine.

“You look great, by the way.” She says in that way that makes me shiver. “I would’ve said something earlier but I didn’t really have a chance.”

I know the proper response is “Thank you” but for some reason all that comes out is a scoff. Asami untangles herself from me the moment the sound slips out and folds her arms across her chest.

“Oh so I’m not allowed to compliment you?”

“No it’s not that, it’s just.” I take a deep breath as I try to pick the words to describe my frustration. “I just have a hard time accepting compliments from someone who is as beautiful as you. I mean, you’re gorgeous Asami. Hell, I’ve seen people walk into walls staring at you! I still don’t know what it is you want or see in me.” I’m out of breath and panting by the time I’m finished, and now all I can do is wait for her reply. I’m desperately searching her eyes to predict her next move, but while those mesmerizing pools are surely green enough to put the Hulk himself to shame, they don’t give up any of her secrets right now.

She takes in my words and sucks in a huge breath. I brace myself for whatever she plans to dish back out at me, but it never comes. In one loud huff she releases all of her air back out of her lungs, cocks her head to the side, then deviates entirely from the subject at hand.

“Follow me. It’s time I get out of these clothes.”

I don’t know what I expected her to do once I finished my short rant, but that sure as fuck wasn’t it.

“C-Come again?” I stutter out, not completely sure if I heard her right.

“I’ve been in this dress and these heels all night and frankly I’m quite tired, aren’t you?” Her eyes stay trained on mine through the entire exchange, putting a nervous pressure on me that makes a small heat appear in my core every time. 

“Umm, sure- I guess…” I croak out. She eyes me for a couple moments more, and once she seems pleased with my answer she flicks her hair across her shoulder and walks out of the living room.

“Come on!” She calls back to a very stunned me.

I push myself off the stool and follow her footsteps up the stairs and into her room, nearly tripping and cracking my face on the bed frame when I see Asami stripping out of her dress. The zipper is almost halfway down and I can already see the soft yet defined lines in her back. Lines I’d love to trace all night long, and not just with my hands. I can also see that she has foregone a bra tonight, and that thought alone causes a burning sensation to rise up into my cheeks. I’ve never seen her unclothed and I’m not entirely sure she knows I’m in here with her so I clear my dry throat to announce my presence.

Again taking me by surprise however, instead of covering up innocently Asami beckons me forth, “Would you unzip the rest of this?”

It takes strength not to whimper at her request. I’m afraid that if I speak it may slip out, so I simply walk up behind her and clutch the small zipper in the middle of her back. As I pull down, more of her precious skin is revealed. I’m convinced my heart is going to fail when the trail leads into what appears to be a black thong. I jump back and avert my eyes, fearful that I’ve seen too much without permission though Asami seems to think absolutely nothing of it. 

The temptation to peek is overwhelming so when I glance over my shoulder, I find that she's pulled the sides of the dress off her shoulders, letting it pool on the ground at her feet. Only now do I notice the candle light dancing upon her nearly naked body. Her back is flawless, yet muscular in an entirely feminine way that I never managed to achieve. I’m brute strength over here, but Asami? She’s just… majestic. I’m desperately trying to tear my eyes off of her, knowing that any second now I’m going to get caught for staring at a completely inappropriate time, but I can’t seem to do it. 

Low and behold Asami flicks her hair over her shoulder again, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, and turns slightly over her shoulder to ask, “You like something you see?”

Words have completely escaped my vocabulary at this point, so all she gets in return is a jumble of incoherent sounds. My embarrassment makes her chuckle though. That’s right, laugh at my pain why don’t you?

Perhaps she’s decided that I’ve had enough, because she turns to her dresser and pulls out a tank top and sweatpants which she easily slides on. I release a sigh of relief at the sight of her now fully clothed. While I’m over here trying to recover from a near heart attack, Asami’s just pulling a brush through her hair like an angel straight out of heaven. There’s nothing I want more than to run my hands through it as she moans into my mouth, tongue rolling with mine and my hands gripping h-

“Hellloo? Earth to Korra?” Suddenly she’s right in front of my face and I don’t know how she got there.

“Yup, I’m right here.” I blink several times trying to dissolve the fantasy plaguing my mind.

“Yeah, sure. Any who wanna see something cool?” Asami asks with a certain glint in her eye.

Besides what you look like when you scream my name?

“I’d love to.” I answer instead.

“Great, follow me.” I do as she says and she leads me to one of the few doors on the second floor that I’ve yet to see the other side of due to its lock. She produces a key from her pocket and sticks it into the handle. The door clicks open and I swear I hear an ominous sound come from it. 

As if she heard my apprehension Asami pushes the door the rest of the way open and goes, “Oooooohh” like a damn ghost.

I stick my tongue out at her and she laughs before entering the room, which is actually not a room at all. The only thing past the door are a few flights of stairs. I gesture to the stairs to allow Asami to go first but she shakes her head and clicks her tongue at me.

“Shame on you Avatar, you just want to stare at my ass don't you?”

There’s that damned blush again, “W-What? I hadn’t even-“

Asami winks, halting me in my tracks, “It’s okay.” She interjects before I have a time to stick both feet in my mouth. 

Frustrated and flustered, I clench my teeth and allow that conversation to pass. This woman will be the absolute death of me. Together we ascend the many stairs, but by just the second flight I realize that not only is her ass right in front of my face, but she’s actually swaying her hips more than normal.

“Well it’s not like you have to wave it in my face Asami.” I don’t have to see her face to know she’s smirking.

“Oh calm down we’re almost there.” Asami stays true to her word and we approach the exit a few moments later. Asami swings the door open and a vast view of the Republic City night opens up to us.

“Whoa.” I can’t contain my comment when the night air breezes by my face. “It’s beautiful out here!” 

“I know right? And check this out.” Asami pointed to her left where a fully covered cabana lies. As I get closer I notice that it’s more of an outdoor bedroom equipped with a large day bed, a huge TV and surround sound speakers.

“Well damn, you go all out don’t you? All you need it a cupboard and a mini fridge.” 

“Already got you covered.” I glance in the corner and find a padlocked cupboard and mini fridge as if it appeared simply because I mentioned it.

“Of course you do. Don’t you think the padlock was a bit excessive though?” I roll my eyes sarcastically. 

Asami gasps and places a hand to her chest as if I’d insulted her. “I’ve got precious munchie snacks in here for your information. Can’t have the birds or the squirrels going after them.” Asami opens her fridge and riffles around for a while before pulling out a bottle of expensive looking wine and two glasses. She fills them both before handing one to me and raising her glass towards mine in a toast. No words are spoken, but I’m sure the thought that tonight was a minefield is at the forefront of our minds. Hell, it still is at the forefront of mine. I sip some of the wine and it actually tastes pretty good. Most of the wine Asami drinks is grade A stuff, but this bottle is particularly noteworthy.

The night has grown intensely quiet now and I feel like someone needs to start talking before we hit that awkward stage.

“So how many people have you brought up here?” I ask idly. Can’t hurt to know, right? I tip my glass back again hoping to calm my now flaming nerves as I tense myself for her answer.

“None, just you.” She says nonchalantly, staring out into the skyline.

“None? You’re fucking kidding me.”

“Nope, I don’t even let the crew come up here. I maintain it myself. It’s where I come to think, or just to take a break.”

“Wow, I feel like I’m invading now.” I can’t help but feel out of place here now, like I’ve ruined her happy place or something.

Finally, Asami turns to me, downing the rest of her glass of wine, “No Korra, that’s just the thing. I-” She falters for a moment, taking a second to recalculate her words, “I know it hasn’t been very long but you do mean a lot to me. You’re the primary reason I even look forward to coming to class. You’re funny, and very smart despite the stereotype people usually stick on athletes.” She sets her wine glass down and sits on the day bed, beckoning me to join her. I set my still half full glass down on the nearby table beside hers before sitting hardly two feet from her. 

“Korra, when I graduated college for my bachelor’s degree I had no friends. The only people my age that I spent time around were the children of snotty stuck up rich men much like the ones we were with at the gala. I was sixteen and I’d never had a friendship that extended beyond being chemistry partners and-”

“Wait, hold up. Sorry I know you’re getting, you know, deep in this conversation and everything but did you just say you got your bachelor’s at sixteen years old?” The look Asami gives me is absolutely priceless, but I seriously needed to have that clarified. No wonder she’s a university teacher at only 23. When she was finishing her first degree I was barely starting my first year of high school. Damn.

“Yes, I was sixteen- almost seventeen.”

“Okay, glad we established that. Carry on.” I quickly mutter, reaching for my glass to gulp down the rest of its contents.

“Like I was saying, I didn’t have friends. It’s part of the cost when your father doesn’t trust anyone. He didn’t let me leave home for trips or invite people over to hang out. I missed out on a lot of that social stuff. I ended up sneaking around and nearly getting caught on numerous occasions. When I hit 19, I got a chance to see the world a bit thanks to a short business trip he allowed me to take on his behalf for the company. I ended up staying gone for a few extra months though, which was the start to my rocky relationship with my father. It got even worse when I brought a girl home.” She pauses for a moment, reminiscing no doubt. The tiniest twang of jealousy throbs in my chest, but I ignore it for the sake of the story.

“I ended up assuming control of the most profitable part of Future Industries after that trip though, so he couldn’t freeze me out for good like he wanted to. Then the whole bombing thing happened and well, yeah I run the company now but that’s beside the point. When I’m with you, I feel like I can be my age again. I forget about all the things I have to do to keep the company afloat and I forget all the things about my life that weigh me down. I hold that quite dear to my heart.” She reaches over to place a hand atop mine. My eyes are locked with hers and I can’t think of anywhere else I’d rather be looking.

“I need you to know that this was never a game to me. I care about you a great deal and I do want you in my life, post-graduation included.”

Is it me or did the heavens just open up? The sound of my jaw popping open is definitely audible at her mention of ‘post-graduation’. It was all she had to say to wipe out my confusion with us.

“You really mean that?” I need to know. I need to know that this is real.

“Yeah I do. I meant to tell you the next time we had a chance to talk but that chance never came, until tonight that is.”

A smile breaks out over my face as the thought of being in a steady relationship infects my brain, “So you mean you and me, together? As in no sneaking and you would be willing to meet my friends?”

“If that’s what you want then sure.” She replies, flashing those bright white teeth at me. I can’t think of anything else to say, so I lean forward instead to capture her lips with mine. I can feel her smiling into the kiss, but before it can get any deeper, she pulls back.

“But rule number one: you are going to have to start accepting my compliments. If you haven’t noticed yet, I find you quite attractive and you are so busy worrying if you’re doing something wrong that you don’t even realize what you do to me.”

I blink a few times as I try to process what she’s saying to me.

Asami chuckles at my expression and cups my cheek with her calloused hand. As delicate as she appears to be, Asami does work a lot with her hands. (Digs mind out of gutter) She wrestles with engines and machines on a daily basis and it has worn her hands in over time. It’s one of the things I like about her so much.

“Just listen. The next time you kiss me, or even come near me, pay attention to me. My heart beat, my breath,” She then leans forward to press the softest kiss to my lips, so feather-like that I get caught leaning forward for more contact, “You’ll see.” 

Eyes still closed, I reply, “I will.” When I open them, they latch onto hers. Peridot on cyan. I watch as her pupils shift, and her gaze morphs from loving and adorable to intense and lustful. It’s a shame how just a single look can ignite such heat between my legs like that. No point in denying myself anymore though, she is my girlfriend after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This next chapter is gonna be fun... ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is. Hope ya'll like it. I'm gonna go crawl into a hole and die slowly from embarrassment now. Enjoi hehe.

Asami:

I don’t think I’ve ever wanted someone as badly as I want Korra right now. I want nothing more than to run my fingers through her hair and my tongue along her skin. Her lips are moving against mine and then, as if she heard my silent request, her tongue slides out to collide with mine. A vibration crosses our lips at the touch but I can’t say who it came from. I feel Korra’s calloused hands wrap around my waist and somehow with all that strength of hers I am now straddling her lap. The move stops us both short. We haven’t been this close in a while, but the contact simply fans the flames of lust between my legs. I close the space between us, aiming for the pulse on her neck. I let my lips graze it before nipping at it with my teeth. At the same time my hands slide down her shoulders and along her arms, feeling every ridge and bump of muscle. Korra sucks in a sharp breath between her teeth and I feel her hips move beneath me. Her grip around me stays tight, but I feel her arms slide lower and lower until her hands are splayed over my ass. Please for the love of Raava, squeeze it…

My tongue slides out and I trail it up the length of her neck. When I get to her ear I feel her hands twitch on my backside. I’m getting warmer. I lick the outside of her ear gently and her hands tense once again, but it’s just not enough to give me what I want. I slide back down the the lobe and suck it into my mouth, only to bite down on it hard enough to leave a small dent of my teeth in it, but it’s the jackpot hitting move for it makes Korra’s hands grab two handfuls of my ass and squeeze hard. An involuntary moan escapes my lips right in her ear and almost instantly those rough hands grip me again, this time with her nails clawing in. She’s a fast learner.

The moment has pushed me well over the edge and now I’m grinding on her lap, desperate for more friction. Our lips reconnect and it’s a hungry kiss we share. It’s not sweet and sensual as so many of our other has been. Our tongues meet quickly, tousling and rolling against each other. At some point Korra catches mine with her teeth and pulls it into her mouth where she sucks on it profusely. I’m becoming a grinding winding mess right here in her lap. I need to feel more of her. Without breaking the kiss, I start unbuttoning her vest and shirt. The vest comes off relatively easy what with the larger buttons, but the shirt tests my dexterity and patience. The buttons seem infinite. I get less than halfway through before Korra pulls away from me, grabs each side and simply yanks it open. I feel the buttons fly everywhere, but I could care less when I catch the sight of her abs. When our lips reconnect its hungry and frantic. Teeth are clicking and hands are roaming everywhere. 

Whatever chance I once had at backing out of this (which I wouldn’t do even if you paid me) flies out the window when Korra hooks her arms around my legs and stands up with me. She places me back down on the bed on my back so that she can climb on top of me. I feel her hand slide into the crook behind my knee, which she tugs upwards. I wrap that leg around her waist as I run my hands through her short cropped hair, all the while pulling her into me.

Apparently Korra has realized that I’m not wearing a bra, because in one fluid motion her hands slink away from my legs and slide right up my tank top. When the warmth of her hands connect with my nipples a sharp gasp emanates from my already strained voice. Korra takes that moment to clasp onto my jaw with her lips, turning my gasp into a near choke. She then places large but soft bites all along my neck down to the spot where it meets the shoulder. What I don’t expect is for her to blow cool air down the trail she left behind, sending intense shivers down my spine. Between her assault on my neck and her hands still working my now erect nipples I can’t help but arch my back into her. I’m beyond desperate for friction now, and I’m sure I’m soaking wet.

“Pants Korra, please.”

With very little hesitation, Korra pulls back and unties my sweatpants, sliding off my legs easily. Once they’re off and tossed to some unknown location, she crawls back on top of me, hands placed on either side of my head. Before she can lower her body back down though, I shift my legs slightly so that one of hers is between mine and vice versa. She’s been relatively quiet so far, so I decide to lift the leg thats trapped between hers to test her current state of sensitivity. When it makes contact with her core her jaw clenches harshly and she lets out a deep growl that makes my clit throb. Our lips connect again and by now we’ve established a rhythm that still hasn’t reached its peak. It’s still not enough though, so I pull away slightly to deliver another request, only to have Korra beat me to the punch.

She removes herself from me to lift my shirt up over my head. I raise my arms to assist her, feeling my nipples wring themselves tighter. She then hooks her thumbs in my panties and pulls down. Just the feeling of the air hitting my wetness makes me shudder. Korra’s eyes are trailing up and down my exposed form, expressionless and unreadable. I can’t tell what she’s thinking and I start to second guess myself. She sees the shift in my demeanor though and moves forward quickly to catch the hand that’s began to cross my chest, covering myself.

“No, don’t. You’re just so… wow.” She says, finally. Concern lines her eyes.

“I wish I could say the same about you, only you’ve still got too many clothes on.” I retort. Korra looks down at her pants andbra and lets out a small chuckle.

“How right you are.” With that she begins to strip right there in front of me. A blush burns on my cheeks when her large breasts are released. The pants come off next and I’m quite sure my jaw has gone slack. I now worship track and field. 

“If you know what’s good for you, you’ll get your ass back on this bed.” I command in a deep seductive voice.

Without replying, she complies. Feeling her like this, skin-on-skin, it’s intoxicating. I’m already grinding hard into her, well-past desperate for kind of direct contact that will alleviate the burning ache that has established itself between my legs. I feel Korra’s hands roam all over me, it feels like she’s everywhere. She lowers her head down to my chest and and licks around my nipple in a spiral, increasingly getting closer to the tip. My hands are in her hair and when her tongue finally lashes across my intensely sensitive bud, I spasm hard. My moans are barely containable and I can swear Korra is smiling like an idiot right now. Damn her and that ego. She gives an equal amount of attention to the other side, and I’m so close to coming right now it’s ridiculous.

We both know where this is supposed to go next, but as I feel Korra’s hands slide down my abdomen and ever so close to where I want them, she hesitates. 

“Waiting for something?” I ask with a grin. I expect some cocky remark, but instead Korra looks like a deer in headlights, “Everything okay?” My tone now reflects concern 

“Umm, yeah. I just- well I haven't actually…”

The understanding dawns on me and suddenly her trepidation makes perfect sense.”Oh fuck, I had no idea. I’m sorry. We don’t have to do this. Oh spirits I’m sorry I pressured you and I didn’t even ask-“

“Asami stop. If I didn’t want to do this then we wouldn’t be here at all. I’m just a little nervous.”

My horniness takes a backseat as I sit up to look Korra in her eyes, “You have nothing to be nervous about, I promise. Can I ask something though?”

 “Sure, by all means.”

 “Exactly how far have you been with anyone?”

 “Are we including both girls and guys?” 

I have to hold back a snort at her question, “Yes both.”

She cocks her head to the right as she thinks for a few moments. “Well I guess you would call it second base, inching to third.”

“But you never quite got to third?”

 “Nope, got tagged before I could get there.” I chew what she’s said over but before I’ve formed my next sentence, Korra speaks again. “You recognize baseball references?”

 “What, did you think I was just a rich girl who’s never played a sport?”

 “Absolutely not!” I narrow my eyes at her. “Okay maybe.” She cracks, winking at me with that half smile she always gives, causing us both to double over in laughter.

 Once the giggles have passed, my voice returns, “I must say, this is the first time I’ve been naked in front of someone this long without having sex.” As if I said the magic panic word, Korra’s body tenses.

 “Okay calm down, how about we just take it one step at a time okay?”

 I see her shoulders drop and her eyes soften, “Alright. I’m not _totally_ oblivious by the way. I just need a little guidance.”

 “Well, here’s a general rule: do what you would want done to you. So get back over here and test the theory.”

 Korra chuckles a bit before placing one hand at the back of my neck and another at the small of my back. She pulls me in, gently but insistently, until my lips meet hers once again. That fire in my center I was talking about earlier? Yeah, that was re-ignited in 2 seconds flat. The teasing doesn’t take this long this time, she’s on a mission now. Quick kisses trail down my neck, chest, stomach, and then my thighs. Nips are placed on the insides of both and then chased with puffs of cold air. I’m sure she can see how wet I am now, not like it’s much of a secret. I feel Korra’s warm breath against me and I fidget with anticipation for what’s to come. Finally, a finger extends out and touches me, coating itself in my wetness. Once it’s fully lubricated, it slowly plunges into me, raking a whole lot of nerve endings along the way. It felt good, but I still want more.

 “Mmm, give me another one baby.” I speak in a taut voice. Korra responds immediately, inserting a second finger into me. This one does the trick, and now my hips roll with her movements. My hands are starting to grip the sheets and its getting harder to breathe. It won’t be long at this rate.

  

Korra:

Wow. I mean… wow. This is amazing. She is amazing. Having my fingers plunged into her feels great, and watching her writhe under my touch is intoxicating. Who knew someone could look and sound this beautiful while calling _my_ name? I can’t help but be thankful that this whole thing is relatively familiar. Sure, its done it at a different angle but it’s more like driving a stick shift instead of an automatic. I’m sure there’s a pun in there but I’m not going to acknowledge that right now.

I feel Asami’s walls clenching around my two fingers and I have a feeling she’s getting close. She hasn’t made any requests in a while, but even my novice ass has an idea of what would push her over the edge. I lower my head until it’s aligned with her clit, still pumping my fingers in and out of her wetness. Oddly enough I’m not bothered by the smell. It’s enticing and sweet, I wonder what it tastes like. I peer back up at Asami’s face which despite being contorted is still beautiful as fuck. Her eyes are shut tight so I know she can’t see me. Hopefully this will be a nice surprise. I target her swollen bud, and slowly lean forward. I’m not exactly sure what movement to make first, but I go with a kiss-like motion, with a bit of sucking as well.Asami’s body springs off the bed as if it was electrocuted and for a split second I think I’ve hurt her. 

“Oh fuck! Yes Korra please!” She manages to pant out. I comply and press another kiss to her, this time letting my tongue snake out to flick the hood a bit. Her body jerks at the contact and her pants increase to loud moans. While my right hands works in and out of her, I use my left to steady her bucking hips. I press my thumb into her V and in return I get a loud gasp. I alternate between long and short licks, searching for what gets the best reaction and when I think I’ve found a good rhythm I stick to it. 

 “Deeper baby, fuck me deeper!” Asami nearly screams. In the back of my mind I wonder if others will hear us out here.

 I do as she says and get my hands knuckle deep into her, still lapping at her clit. As I hear her breathing speed up, so does my tongue. I know she’s a moment from falling over the edge, so I release her hip with my hand and move it to her clit to raise it’s hood, exposing the swollen nub underneath. When I catch sight of it, I suck it into my mouth and lash at it with hard and fast flick of my tongue. At the same time I curve my fingers upwards to hit that spot I know feels great. Asami’s ass rises right off the bed and I can see that her toes are curling in. 

 “Oh Korra yes right there.” Her mouth is locked in an ‘o’ shape and her hands are wound tightly into the sheets, and within a couple more moments she is spasming hard and screaming into the night. 

 I hold my tongue steady against her so that she can ride out her orgasm. Only when she has come back down from the high do I ease my fingers out of her slowly. My hand is covered in her wetness, which has slid down my palm a bit. I stare at the couple fingers for a little longer before dipping them right into my mouth. My eyes slowly shut at the taste, but when I open them I’m met with pupil-blown jade green orbs and a priceless facial expression.

“Hehe, sorry. You taste great.”

“There is absolutely no way in hell you’ve never done that before.” Asami croaks out.

 “Nope, first time.”

 “Then you sure are a fast learner.”

 “I have a great teacher.” I say smugly, adding a wink for emphasis. Asami chuckles in response and sits up. 

“Come here.” She beckons with a finger. I move from between her legs to climb on top of her. She places two hands on either side of my face and gently pulls me towards her lips. Just before I can voice my concern, our lips connect and it’s heated and filled with passion and lust. It lasts for at least a minute and when she finally pulls back I’m almost swooning.

She leans forward and I’m expecting another kiss, but instead she keeps going until her lips are aligned with my ear where she whispers, “My turn.”

Quickly and precisely, she flips our positions. She’s on top and her hands immediately go to my wrists which she pins above me. Her kisses are sharp but wonderful as she starts a path from my lips, to my neck, to my breasts. Here, she puts my hands together in one of hers to free up a hand. A hand that comes down to grab a large handful of my tit and squeeze the underside of it. I moan at the contact of her warm hand in contrast to the cool air, but when her lips encase my nipple its hard to keep the moan quiet. She repeats the same agonizing process on each side, and a furnace is lit between my legs. Asami leaves the second breast with a little ‘pop’ and proceeds to trail her tongue right down the center of my abs, making my goosebumps raise reflexively. Her tongue momentarily dips into my belly button, a move I didn’t think would feel good but actually feels fucking great, before getting down to the one place she knows I want her. I feel her hands part my legs (I can’t remember when she removed the second one from my wrists), and then her tongue runs right up the inside of my thigh. Her hair brushes against me in a way that feels so great it almost tickles.

 “Oohhhh shit Asami please touch me already.” I plead. I expect a bit more teasing, knowing Asami, but instead she gives me exactly what I want by slipping her tongue right inside of me. 

 At this moment, all I can think of is the phrase “Be careful what you wish for.”

 Explosions go off behind my eyes and eruptions occur between my legs. I gasp out and one of my hands flies down to the back of her jet black hair to encourage her ministrations. I can’t even help the bucking of my hips that starts. Asami pulls her tongue out of me only to replace it with two fingers. Not one, two. Thank the spirits I’ve masturbated before this, because otherwise I know this probably would’ve hurt. She doesn’t even build to a particular speed. I’m so unbelievably close that it’s not even necessary. Her tongue moves up to my clit where it swirls all around the nub before zeroing in on the sensitive button, at which point I become a chanting panting mess. 

I know it’s only going to take a few more pumps before I come, but then her free hands moves back up to my breasts where she pinches a nipple between her fingers. The move is unexpected and all at once my back arches off the bed and my throat thickens with a rich moan. 

 “Ahhhhh, fuck!” I call out, and there it is. Boom. I can’t hear. I can’t speak. I can’t move. All I can do is look at the gorgeous woman smiling down at me.

 “Sounds like that was decent for you?” Asami says quietly before settling down right on top of me. A shudder runs down my spine at the new contact and I have to take a deep breath in order to steady myself. She pulls a cover over both of us and places her head on my chest.

“I can’t believe that just happened.” I comment, finally finding my voice.

“Oh yeah, it definitely happened.” She giggles.

The feeling in my hands comes back, so I draw small circles in the center of her back. “Oh don’t you laugh, if I had any energy left I’d wipe that grin right off your face. You were looking just like me only a few minutes ago if I recall correctly.”

“What ever do you mean Korra? I have no recollection of what you speak of.” Asami says in her most sarcastic innocent voice. I roll my eyes and she laughs aloud in response. 

“Well how about I take you up on those threats in the morning okay?” 

I feel her shift above me, and I lean up just in time to see her press a button on a very large remote in her hands. Suddenly, the curtains surrounding the cabana start to come together, and a roof slide overhead.

“Damn, you thought of everything.” I mumble as my eyes start to involuntarily sink shut.

“Well there’s no landing strip for planes.” 

I’m about to chuckle at her comments before I realize that she’s actually serious about it. I don’t have to energy to question it.

“Nerd.” 

“You know you like it.” She quips back with what I can only guess is a smug grin.

“I can’t keep my eyes open.”

“Then go to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Shit, she doesn’t have to tell me twice. “Good night Asami.” 

“Good night Korra. 

It’s the last thing I hear before I fall into a deep, deep sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vivid enough?  
> (still dying in a corner by the way)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is more than welcome. Don't hold back.  
> Also a special thanks to avatarshinchan for agreeing to work with my crazy ass.


End file.
